King of Hearts, Queen of Spades
by PeRkieGuRL
Summary: Lily & Jason have been Friends forever. One day, Jason's mom sets up a day with a boy Lily learns to Hate, Befriend, then Hate again, and one day love.DELAYED
1. Ch1: Mediocre

Lily & Jason have been neighbors and Best Friends forever. One day, Jason comes back from the States from vacation, and his mom sets up a "playdate" for Jason and a boy Lily will learn to hate, then befriend, then to hate again, and, finally, to love. Rated PG-13 for future chapters, and language.  
  
Hey all!! Thank you so much for reading this!! Hey, uh, how do I get a Beta reader or whatever? Like to edit and format? If someone were willing to do it for me, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'D APPRECIATE IT!!  
  
And I'd also like to thank my kit-kat (Tiger-Lily) for helping me get this up! She's actually helped me a lot whenever this site doesn't like me!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I PROMISE BY NO MEANS AM I J. K. ROWLING!!! Just read the story! It's not THAT good! You'll be able to tell! Even if you sue you'll get nothing out of it. I'm broke. I'm a good girl! (At this point my close friend, Kit-kat, chose to mock me.) I Promise!!!!  
  
King of Hearts, Queen of Spades  
  
Chapter 1: Mediocre  
  
Lillian Marie Evans was sitting in her bedroom, in the window seat, looking out the window. She'd been reading Walk Two Moons, by Sharon Creech, and had just finished it. She was in tears, her heart full of love and emotion. It was true; this book was the best of the author.  
  
She was facing out the window, but not truly looking. She was thinking about how she wished something interesting would happen in *her* life. That someone interesting would kiss *her*. That her grandparents would take *her* backpacking across Europe. That *she* could have a wonderfully large, happy family. No, she thought, what an awful thing to think! She had two wonderful parents, and Petunia. Thought she loved them dearly, she couldn't help but want more.  
  
She had, of course, written all her feelings down in a journal, since she was about seven. She'd just finished an entry, and decided to sit and finish pondering the wondrous novel.  
  
Lily was, as she would describe it, boring & mediocre. She would've told someone that her hideous head was curtained by bushy, electric red hair, which looked to be on fire. She probably would've told you she was a fat giantess.  
  
But quite the contrary, she was far from mediocre. She was gorgeous, with her beautiful red hair to her shoulders; her fair, soft skin had a tint of pink on the cheeks. She had freckles, and gorgeous large, green orbs for eyes. She was not fat, just a little extra baby fat around the edges, because she was an early bloomer. But most of the fat had been lost, as she shot up again this summer and was developing into a healthy, fine figure. She was a happy, energetic optimistic dreamer. She was also quite witty.  
  
Lily, on the other hand found her quite ugly, mediocre, boring, fat and too tall, compared to her fascinating storybook heroes.  
  
She was looking quite forward to her twelfth birthday, coming late this September. But it was only just turning through to July thirteenth. The moon was high over her head, and she began looking for constellations.  
  
***A/N: I don't honestly know very much about constellations, apart from names, so bear with me here!!***  
  
So far, she'd spotted Orion's belt, the big dipper, sickle and was looking for Sirius. She sighed. It was useless, looking for figures representing so fascinating stories that they were written in the stars. It only made her life look more boring to her.  
  
She looked down, upon the lawns, and saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. She jumped up out of the window seat and grabbed a larger t- shirt to throw over her cami and boxer shorts. She threw on some gym shoes, as she already slept in socks. She opened the window wide, took out the screen, and climbed down the small ladder onto the roof. From there she walked over the garage to the lowest end of the sloping roof and jumped the mere eight or ten foot drop.  
  
It wasn't like she'd get in trouble for doing this, she was too goody- goody to do anything wrong. It was just that she didn't feel like waking up the house, or listening to Petunia scream, as she would think it to be a burglar.  
  
She ran silently out to the figure, grabbing her basketball that was left on the edge of her drive, on the way. She quickly reached him as he stood in the middle of the street. When she was two feet from running him over, she reached out and quickly jumped on his back.  
  
"Oi! Lil! Don't do that at night! Scared the bloody crud out of me!" The boy shouted. She grinned.  
  
"Couldn't help myself, you were sitting out here, looking all too innocent," she said in defense. "What are you doing back? I thought you wouldn't be home until tomorrow!"  
  
"No, came in today. Just as planned."  
  
"You said the thirteenth! That's tomorrow!"  
  
"Today," he corrected, grin on his face. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"How were the states then?" Lily asked, curiosity bounding about in her eyes.  
  
"Wonderful. You would've loved them! We flew in from California, which I told them was a bad idea," He paused, rolling his eyes, "We went over, like, six time zones, on an already eight and a half hour flight!"  
  
**A/N: Confession: I've never flown to Britain, so I have absolutely no idea about this, except that it's a pain going against time zones.**  
  
"Ha ha! Must have serious jet lag!" Lily snorted.  
  
"Sane people aren't even asleep in the states. Let alone on the Pacific coast."  
  
"Ha. Well, it's been Boresville pretty much here. Read, slept, got on the computer, and played basketball by myself all summer. Softball was the only thing keeping me in touch with the outside world."  
  
The boy's name was Jason Penton. Lily and Jason had been best friends since they were two. Jason knew Lily better than anyone she knew, and vise versa. Jason had cute features, and nicely styled blond hair. He had tiny freckles scattered about all over his high cheekbones. Several girls were jealous of Lily, as she was the only girl he really spends time with. Everyone says that they have crushes on each other, but Lily and Jason knew it was not true. Jason was not interested in girls yet, and Lily was straight out not interested in boys. Lily and Jason had had baths together through the age of six. The thought of going out seemed revolting and awkward.  
  
Jason had left for the USA in June, and had been there up till now. Lily had gotten extravagant post cards, explaining about the many wonders from all over the country he had seen. Lily had not really been in contact with the only real girl friends she had. She wasn't too close with any one else in the grade, but she was on friendly terms with everyone.  
  
"So you up for a game of horse?" Lily inquired, with a sly grin playing about on her face. He had yet to defeat her in any sport, mental or physical, let alone in basketball. She took deep pride in that.  
  
"Sure, if you're ready to finally be defeated for the first time in you life," Jason asked, a grin on his face as well.  
  
"Absolutely ready at any time, but it won't be now, let alone by you," She laughed.  
  
"Ah, you might be surprised," he said, stretching.  
  
"The only surprise I'm looking at ahead would be if I finally made my half-court shot," She giggled, dribbling the ball through her legs.  
  
"Fine, it was worth a try. Intimidation is the first step to defeat," he surrendered, shrugging.  
  
They played horse for a little while, until, after about twenty quick minutes, Lily won. Again. Jason rolled his eyes.  
  
"Enough. You've had all summer to practice shots I'm weak at. I challenge you to one-on-one. Best out of three, first to twenty wins."  
  
"Alrighty then," Lily agreed, quickly stealing the ball from Jason and starting the game.  
  
Lily awoke the next morning, or more, afternoon, around one-thirty. She had beaten Jason all three games, the first by seven, the second by four, and the last by five.  
  
She hopped out of bed, and walked through the silent house. As usual, her parents were both at work, and Petunia with friends.  
  
She could hear her dog running around in his room. She walked up to the door with a large sign, labeled, 'Terry & Feifer'. She opened the door, to release the large, beautiful golden retriever. Feifer, a small bichon frise puppy, came prancing up behind him.  
  
"Good morning, boys!" Lily greeted, as she poured them each some food. "Hungry, are we?" She laughed, as they scarfed down the food.  
  
She walked through to the kitchen, and came to the large, white pantry, gather some food, retrieved a bowl from the cupboard next to it, and some milk from the refrigerator. She ate in about ten minutes, and, realizing Jason was home, quickly let the dogs out to the spacious backyard through the sliding glass door. She ran upstairs to her large room, which had fallen under a blue and purple theme. She quickly went into the bathroom, and jumped in the shower. When she was finished, she grabbed an emerald green t-shirt with her basketball team logo on it, and quickly rolled under he sleeves. She leapt into her jean shorts, and fled the room, grabbing a pair of white socks on the way. She grabbed her Luke's hat she'd gotten from the front hall table, and sat down on the stairs to braid her hair. She quickly put on the hat and slid into her gym shoes, and leapt out the gorgeous oak front door with elegant glass styling of window. Her mother was an interior decorator, and had designed the whole inside of her house with glamour. Nothing was out of place in the Evans' household. Lily turned and sighed, as she looked up at the large, white stone mansion. It was truly a glamorous home.  
  
She couldn't help but wonder why she had not done anything without Jason all summer, as she walked down the stone-laid path. She began to feel, quite suddenly, to have a lack of friends.  
  
Lily had never minded only having Jason, as he was truly everything she saw in a best friend. She was beginning to think that people were only friendly to her to be nice. She had only the two close girls, who had grown distant from Lily over the summer, and through the year the two grew closer to each other. She decided to talk to Jason.  
  
As she crossed the street, something caught her eye. A large snow owl was perched in the Pentons' front spruce tree. It was wide-awake, eyeing her.  
  
"Odd," She muttered under her breath. She walked up to the door and knocked. Mrs. Penton answered the door, and smiled at the sight of Lily.  
  
"Good Afternoon, dear!" She shouted happily. "Smashing to see you!"  
  
"Wonderful to see you, as well, Mrs. Penton! How was your vacation in the States?" Lily asked in polite conversation.  
  
"Excellent, dear, simply extraordinary! How's your mother? Oh! Well, I imagine you did not come over here to visit with me. Jason, dear, Lily's here!"  
  
"Coming mum!" Came a voice from up the marble stairs.  
  
"Wonderful to see you, Lily, dear. You can go ahead up and maybe then he'll speed up a bit," She said, adding a wink.  
  
"Alright Mrs. Penton. Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome, Lily, dear."  
  
As Lily climbed the stairs, she suddenly had a pang of curiosity about that owl. When she reached his door, she did a quick knock and opened the door.  
  
"Oi, you've got a bloody owl in your tree," she heard him say.  
  
"So do you! Wonder what the blast creatures are up to." she said with a grin.  
  
"I think I have an idea," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hey, do you think I'm annoying or clingy? Honest answer, please," She said, quietly.  
  
"'Course not. Why would I think that? Have I ever spent more than five minutes with a person I didn't like?"  
  
"Well, I guess not. But why would you hang out with me, when obviously no one else wants to?" she asked.  
  
"Because, you're fun, energetic, and smart, and they're straight out blind."  
  
"Whatever. You want to do something?" she asked half-heartedly, doubting his latter answer.  
  
"Sure, you want to go back to your house, go out, or stay and hang out?"  
  
"Uh, whatever. My parents still aren't home, but we can just hang out there & like get some food. Mum made her cookies when I told her you'd be coming home today."  
  
"You know I love those cookies! Oh, wait . I just remembered Lil. My mum set up a 'play-date'" Jason paused to roll his eyes with disgust, "but you can stay and save me from whatever 'charming young man' she's set to come over here while she talks to an old friend over tea. If you'd like."  
  
"Sure, nothing better to do alone."  
  
"Patricia!" They heard a loud cry from downstairs. Jason rolled his eyes at his mother's shriek of a welcome.  
  
"Penelope!" An unfamiliar voice sounded throughout the house. "Wonderful to see you! It's been too long!"  
  
"Oh! And, yes, this must be your son! Darling boy!" At this, Jason mouthed, 'Darling, my mistake,' getting giggles out of Lily.  
  
"Yes, James, put that away! I thought I told you before we cam to-"  
  
"Whatever, Mum," Came a voice of a boy their age.  
  
"James, Jason's upstairs, mind, the neighbor's up there with him, probably planning to stay. Jason! Lily!" She called up the stairs. "The Potters are here!"  
  
Lily and Jason headed down the marble staircase, to see a beautiful woman who looked to be in her thirties, standing next to a boy with untidy raven hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Jason, this is James Potter. Remember me telling you about him? And James, this is Lily Evans, from across the street," Mrs. Penton introduced.  
  
Jason stuck his hand out and James shook it. Lily gave James a polite smile and a nod. James returned the smile and a small nod.  
  
"Jason, what were you two planning today?" Mrs. Penton asked.  
  
"Oh, we were just going to go Lily's or something," Jason shrugged.  
  
"Well, that not be such a good plan now, as Lily probably did not expect another boy to come along, and I'm sure her mother-"  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Penton, we were just going to grab some snacks from my house and then go off to the park. Mum made her chocolate chip cookies. I would've brought them, but she left me a note to let them cool until three."  
  
"Alright then dears! Be home by dinner, then!"  
  
They walked out the door, and they were walking across the street, when Lily realized she was in the lead, and the two boys were several paces behind her, speaking in low voices. Lily chose to ignore this, and pretended not to notice. Then she remembered something unpleasant haunting her as she walked into her glorious home.  
  
"Hey, you two can go on in the kitchen. Jason get some sodas or whatever out of the fridge, I'll be right back. I've got to go get er- something from my room I forgot. Oh and um. Don't touch the cookies, I counted how many there are."  
  
She ran as fast as she could up the stairs and into her room. She dug through her drawer, and retrieved a small package. She quickly went into the bathroom. As she returned, she began walking out the door, when something caught her eye.  
  
"Jason! Get your fat arse up here!" she yelled, eyes wide. "You've got to see this!"  
  
Jason came running up to her, closely tailed by James. Jason was terribly out of breath. They'd been in the basement, messing with a few of Petunia's things.  
  
"It's a bloody barn owl!" she laughed. Indeed, there was a large, brown, barn owl perched on her window seat. Jason's eyes bugged out.  
  
"It's an owl. Big deal," James said, shrugging. "I thought you said she was a muggle!" Jason elbowed him as hard as he could, while trying to keep it discrete, but Lily didn't see it, she was in awe of the owl.  
  
"Lil, it's got something for you, it looks like a letter," Jason said, cautiously. Lily turned and saw there was a scroll of what looked to be . Parchment? Tied to the owl's leg.  
  
"Wonder who could've trained a bloody owl to deliver this ." she wondered aloud.  
  
Jason grabbed the parchment, but Lily snatched it out of his hand, eager to see it's content. But Jason had seen enough. It was addressed, down to the very window seat she adored, to Lily, in emerald ink.  
  
"Bloody rats' crucifixion." Jason said in awe. He looked over at James, who shrugged.  
  
"What?" asked Lily, confused.  
  
"Lily . You're a bloody witch!" Jason yelled. Then he realized what he said, and in the way he said it, she most likely found it incredibly insulting, he thought. She, apparently, did.  
  
"What?!" she screamed, angry, and threw the letter down. "So I'm a witch now? Bloody, clingy, bratty, witch, am I?" She started out her tantrum. She was walking threateningly towards Jason.  
  
"No Lily! Read it! You're going to Hogwarts as well!" Jason said. Scowling, Lily snatched the letter from him, and began to laugh harshly. This was not a good time of the month to mess with Lily.  
  
"What *is* this? This is PATHETIC Jason!" She spat, and stalked out of the room.  
  
"She'd not taking this too well, is she then? How did you two grow up best friends, and never notice the bloody girl's got magic flowing in her veins?" James asked, retrieving the golden, glinting object from his pocket.  
  
"Lily! Ask my mum! She's a witch, too! James is a wizard! I am, too!" Jason told her, she turned.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll take this to her. Ought to get you at least a good three weeks' grounding," she said, stomping down the stairs. She ran down to the Penton house, knocking rather louder than usual on the door. Mrs. Penton answered the door, looking concerned at the tears in Lily's eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mrs. Penton asked.  
  
"Mum! She's a witch Mum!" Said Jason, in a squeal of delight. Lily turned to glare at Jason, only to find him grinning broadly.  
  
"Lily dear!" Before Lily could even respond, Jason's mother had engulfed her in a large, bear-like hug.  
  
"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Lily pleaded.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
  
Thank you all so much!!! I really hope you like the start, I think it gets better! I have another chapter typed, but I'm going to try updating maybe once a week? The next chapter's 9 pages of story! So it'll be longer!! Thanks again to Kait! (Tiger-Lily)  
  
If I don't have at least 3 reviews next week, though, I'm going to wait before I update.  
  
*Jenna~* 


	2. Explanations

Lily & Jason have been neighbors and Best Friends forever. One day, Jason comes back from the States from vacation, and his mom sets up a "playdate" for Jason and a boy Lily will learn to hate, then befriend, then to hate again, and, finally, to love. Rated PG-13 for future chapters, and language.  
  
Hellooooooooooo everyone!!! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!! I'm so excited!!!  
  
Thank you so much to: (Drum roll, please) Marauder! They gave me a flattering, inspirational review (my first EVER) and I would like to dedicate the chapter. Thank you so much! That review was awfully sweet!  
  
I'm sorry to say that I'm really pushing my timing. I'm going out of town again on Monday, so I'm praying to get this next chapter done. But. It's got a few pages, so it's not bad. I go back to school the twenty-second, and chapters may slow down. Sorry that I had to put this up when I did!! I'm the worst when it comes to timing!!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
**Disclaimer: I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING. I WOULD HAVE TO BE DELIRIOUS TO THINK SO, AND YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE DRUNK TO BELIEVE ME. NO, YOU WOULD NOT EVEN BELIEVE IT DRUNK. Now, if I REALLY thought I was Jo, would I spend my time typing up these tedious (compared to Harry Potter, that is. Don't worry, I Do NOT think this is tedious!) things, putting them up for free, when I could sell them, and make multimillions? Think about it.  
  
Chapter 2: Explanations  
  
***I want to ask you all a favor. There, I'm sure, will be many little mistakes in my writing, in general. I would appreciate it if you did not point out every little missed detail, but if I write something specifically against what JKR described, (ex: said Lily had brown eyes or something.)* please let me know in your review. I'm trying my best to live up to J.K. Rowling's descriptions. Don't worry, I DO know Lily has green eyes, not brown, just an example!***  
  
***A/N: I want you all to know, rather than recognize them as Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Penton; I'm simply going to say Patricia and Penelope. Patricia = Mrs. Potter, and Penelope = Mrs. Penton. Thank you! Enjoy your chapter!***  
  
"Lily, you're a bloody wit-" Jason began, but Lily interrupted him.  
  
"You call me a witch again, Jason, and you'll wish you never looked out that blast window nine years ago," Lily said, in a threatening tone. Jason cowered back.  
  
"Come along in, dears. This is most certainly not something you want muggles over-hearing," ordered Penelope, shooing them on ahead in.  
  
They walked through to the living room, where Patricia Potter sat, waiting for her host to return.  
  
"Patricia! Lily has just received a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts! Isn't that just wonderful! Looks like it was most certainly a good idea to have them all together! Lily at least now knows two of her pears! Now, she can arrive at Hogwarts with a somewhat familiarity of our world! Who knows what could have happened had she not called upon Jason or I!" Penelope exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Penton, I do not mean to sound, well, rude, but, speaking of familiarity, what the bloody is going on?" Lily asked, thoroughly confused. She hadn't a clue what anyone was talking about. What, with all this Hogwarts, witches, and 'our world' business.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess you most certainly deserve an explanation! A very immense one at that!" Penelope said, biting her lip. She reached into her jean pocket, and retrieved a long, wood stick. The stick was not the extraordinary part; it was the fact that Mrs. Penton's jeans were fairly tight, and her pockets small. "Lily, this is a wand. Spruce, nine and a half inches, Unicorn hair." She waved the 'wand' and Lily jumped when it emitted sparks. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is an incredibly marvelous school, well known to wizards all over the planet. The current headmaster, the infamous Albus Dumbledore, is extraordinary. You see, I spent my girlhood there, and Patricia Potter and I became the best of friends. I met Jason's father after school. He was a non-magical, as wizards refer to as 'muggles'. We fell in love and- this had nothing to do with Hogwarts. Oh! There's so much to tell!" admitted Penelope, who fell back in her chair, putting a hand to her head.  
  
"I haven't any magic. Promise. My life is Boring. Mediocre- you've got the wrong girl," Lily said in sheer shock.  
  
"Lily, have you ever made anything happen, anything you couldn't explain?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
  
"Well, once, when I was seven, Petunia took all the pancakes, and I was very angry with her. As she was putting the syrup on, they came flying off of her plate and onto mine. And there was that time when I asked Jason to help me practice for softball. Jason hit the ball through a window, and broke a vase. I concentrated on how I wished they were not broken, so neither of us would get in trouble, while Jason ran to get you. I looked up, and it looked as if nothing had happened," She said. Jason's mom gave him a light hit upside the head.  
  
"We thought that was *you* all along? You spend every waking moment with this girl, and you have yet to notice any particularly peculiar things happen? Levitation at age seven from pure will! Repairs at nine! Remarkable!" Penelope began on Jason, but then was partially talking between herself and Patricia.  
  
"Not my fault you always told me she was a bloody muggle!" Jason said in defense. Lily took note of the fact that James was leaning back lazily in his chair, thoroughly enjoying this.  
  
"Well, there was that time, before you lot left, we were playing horse. Jason almost beat me, and when you took the shot, the ball rolled several times around the rim, and fell out. I didn't think much of it . just thought it a coincidence of Jason's lack of luck or skill in the game," she added, with a grin.  
  
"Well, it was probably rolling around do to the opposing emotions and powers. Lily's powers or emotions were obviously stronger, or, like you said, it was simply do to Jason's lack of luck," explained Patricia.  
  
Jason threw up his arms in defeat. "What? Is it pick-on-Jason day? Sure, let's all gang up on the best friend! Just because he simply thought his best friend a muggle!" Lily rolled her eyes at the fact he was taking this to an idiotic level. She was having enough trouble trying to figure this all out.  
  
"Look at this list of supplies!" Lily waved the list in the air. "Where do you expect me to find this lot?"  
  
"Simple. We'll have to make our good old trip to Diagon Alley," Penelope said with a grin.  
  
"We're going to visit a *line*?" Lily asked in disbelief.  
  
"No darling, Diagon ALLEY," she said slowly. "It's a wizarding place with hundreds of shops and such. Delightful place. This is usually something held off until August, but as to avoid the rush, why not go next week?" Jason groaned. James threw him a look that said, "Even though I pity you, HA! Because it is NOT me!" Jason returned it with a scowl.  
  
"Excellent! James! Why don't we go early, too? Mind, you need all your supplies as well! Why not all go together?" Patricia exclaimed. James's face fell. It was his turn to grown.  
  
"Marvelous! Simply marvelous plan!" Penelope squealed with glee. "Well then! How about the sixteenth?"  
  
"Thanks a bundle, Lily," Jason said jokingly. "Oh, and you'll love being a witch. Much easier than being in the muggle world. No offense, but you lot love to complicate things."  
  
On the sixteenth, Lily woke much earlier than she usually would on any other day. But today she was extremely excited about going to Vertic Alley. No, that wasn't it . Horizont Alley? No, oh well! Whatever line it was, she was sure it a particularly pleasurable place.  
  
Lily jumped out of bed, and ran into the shower. She emerged from the bathroom roughly a half hour later, still in a towel, but hair dried and spilling over her shoulders. She grabbed her denim shorts and her underwear. She threw on what she needed and began to dig for a shirt in her closet.  
  
She settled on an emerald tank, with a yellowish cat with a long tail streaming under the word 'Purr-fect'.  
  
She brushed out her hair again, and savagely burrowed through her drawer, moving fruitlessly on to her bathroom, attempting to excavate her hair scrunchy. She decided not to mind, and to just grab one from Petunia on her way out. She could leave her hair down until it got absolutely annoyingly hot.  
  
She looked in her closet for her brown, leather sandals, as it was too hot for gym shoes, and found them laying in the back. They had thick straps all around her foot, making them just as good as her gym shoes.  
  
She happily skipped down to breakfast in the excitement, and found her mother standing there, making pancakes.  
  
"What are you doing home?" Lily asked. Her mom was usually gone by 6:45, to get into work by 7:00, and it was 7:25 now.  
  
"Darling, incase it slipped your mind, it's Sunday. Which is why I've talked to Mrs. Penton and requested I come. I thought it'd be a wonderful idea! She could inform me a little more of what's going on, and we could spend a day shopping! That way, you, darling, could have an unlimited budget," Marie Evans explained. She had a hopping grin on her face. "Besides, I always make pancakes on Sundays. Never missed a week, never will."  
  
"Thanks, mum! It'll be great to have you come with!" Lily said, excited she could go with her mother, as well.  
  
"Yes, it's also wonderful to have you not a teenager yet. I still get to go places without embarrassing you a few more years," Marie laughed extravagantly. The bond between the two seemed indestructible. Lily had not any idea what her mother was on about. She could not imagine not always enjoying her mother's company, wherever they chose to go.  
  
"So you can ask the still remaining questions you have today?" Lily asked. The Thursday before, Lily, Jason, Penelope and Marie had sat down for tea, discussing the events of the day.  
  
"Yes! And I'll also find out what exactly a little witch might end up wanting a month into school for her birthday."  
  
"I need new pens and stationary, of course! I want books, upon books to read up on Hogwarts! Maybe I'll end up knowing as much as any other witch or wizard by the time school rolls around!"  
  
"Glad your priorities are right, Lily, honey, but today we're going to have FUN. Purely early-birthday fun!" Marie said happily, staring lovingly down on her daughter, who looked way too into things.  
  
"Thanks, mum!" Lily said, graciously, as she sat down at the round table, which was already set.  
  
"So, Lily how's this Potter boy for you?" Marie asked, a dangerous twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Wasn't paying much attention to him, as I was slightly absorbed by the fact I was a bloody witch!" Lily laughed.  
  
"From what Penny tells me, he comes off a pretty fine boy." Marie continued.  
  
"Oh come *on*! Are you trying to turned me into boy-crazed Petunia?" Lily said with a snort.  
  
"Heard my name! Morning squirt, Mum," Petunia, Lily's older sister, said, with an unusually large smile set on her face.  
  
"I take it you snagged a date with that Troy Davies character?" Lily said with an equally cheerful laugh.  
  
"Lily, when you're eaves-dropping on my conversations, please do me a favor and remember correctly. As a matter of fact, sister-dearest, I did get a date with the wonderful and amazing *Trey* Davies. Thank you for your concern," Petunia said cheerfully.  
  
"I wasn't eaves-dropping. Not a single Eave was dropped. I was very tired and trying to sleep on the couch. You are just very loud with your dear friends. My mistake," Lily said.  
  
"Feast up girls!" Marie said, placing a large platter of pancakes in front of them, and sitting down herself.  
  
"Looks great!"  
  
The Evans, Mrs. Penton, and Jason had had a meeting, to discuss Lily's new 'gift' the night of the occurrence. Penelope gave the general idea and major details about the whole thing over tea. She gave a few demonstrations, as well, but Petunia threw a fit about how it was a big joke of some sort. She settled by morning, but they doubted she would ever fully grasp the concept of her baby sister having magical powers and was to join a secret community to practice. They settled that acceptance was the first step to understanding.  
  
"So, Petunia, what were you planning today?" Marie inquired, curious as to whether or not her elder daughter would be able to accompany them on their special shopping expedition.  
  
"Oh, I was planning my date with Trey for today. We're planning to go to a movie," Petunia answered, glad someone had asked, so she would not have had to bring it up by herself to gloat.  
  
"But Petunia! Don't you want to go with us? We're going shopping with the Pentons today!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Lily, perhaps it's better if you went without me . I'm not really- er- your *type* . I don't think I'd fit in too well," Petunia declined with uncertainty mounting in her eyes.  
  
"Well . I guess if you don't really want to go . I think you'll have a glorious time with Trey!" Lily replied, unsure what her sister meant by what she said.  
  
"Lily, we'd better hurry. I promised to be at the Pentons' in an hour. I don't think it would be too fine to be late."  
  
"Yes mother." Lily was so excited about all the new friends she would make. Sure, she'd miss the old class she always knew, but there were few there she actually *knew*.  
  
"So, who *is* this Davies fellow? Why does Lily seem to know everything before your dear mother?" Marie asked, in a joking tone.  
  
"Because, Lily eaves-drops on my phone calls-"  
  
"No I do not! I haven't dropped a single eave in months! I already told you! I overheard when I was sleeping!"  
  
"Anyway, Trey is a boy."  
  
"So we've been praying for a while," interjected Lily.  
  
".Who happens to be the *dreamiest* boy in the class!" Petunia continued, ignoring the interruptions from her baby sister.  
  
Petunia continued raving about her wonderful new boyfriend for the remainder of breakfast.  
  
When Lily was finished with her meal, she asked to be excused and left the table. She went up to her room, and added a few things to her very detailed journal. She had written every feeling, every event she had ever witnessed down in one of her journals. She kept them stored under her window seat, and her current one was stored in her bedside drawer. She had written about the night with Jason the moment she came back in through her window. She had written when she overheard about Trey. She had written extensively, down to every last detail, about her whole day when she had discovered she was a witch.  
  
She wrote the morning's events and of her mounting excitement of the trip to come quickly, but it was still considerably lengthy. She ran over to get her bag, and counted her money, quickly checking Petunia had not 'borrowed' any of it. She rolled her eyes when she saw the hair tie she'd been looking for that morning, laying on the floor outside her bathroom. She picked it up, and tossed it in her bag.  
  
She tossed in some personal items, and her small notebook, which she carried around to get in quick details she might forget by the time she got home.  
  
She went back down the stairs, and noticed her dogs sitting out on the porch, waiting to be admitted back into the house.  
  
"C'mon you two," she said, opening the sliding glass door that was acting as the façade between the dogs and herself. Lily heard her mother on the phone in the kitchen, and turned to face the room.  
  
She glanced around it, at her father's big-screen television. She didn't care much for television, apart from the fact this was an excellent screen to view all her favorite films. She was dedicated only to two shows a week, 'Alias' and 'Gilmore Girls'.  
  
**A/N: I'm not entirely sure about whether television series are the same in both the U.S. and Britain or not, but I'm going to guess, and put them in here.  
  
2) I am aware that in the '70s and '80s they would not have DVDs and such TVs, as will be used in this story, but I'm going to use them as if Lily & James were alive in the twenty-first century. Thank you.**  
  
She did not usually just sit around and watch it randomly when she was bored. Sometimes she might catch a glimpse of an interesting show and decide to watch it, but only off and on. She loved to watch her movies, though. She was a big fan of them, in fact, and loved to watch them over and over on the giant screen. She had a very, well . Not quite *modest* collection of DVDs, over ninety of her own. She kept them down here in the family room, along with her sister's and her parents'. She seemed to have just about every movie she had ever adored, and, if she didn't own it, her parents or sister did.  
  
As she was gazing at her profuse collection, her mother came in.  
  
"Lily, dear, it's Mrs. Penton. She says Mrs. Potter was wondering if James could bring some friends. It's fine with her, but she wanted to check with us. Do you mind at all?"  
  
"No, Mum."  
  
"Excellent! The more the merrier, Penny, dear!" she exclaimed as she returned to her phone call. Lily sighed exasperatedly.  
  
She decided to brush out her layered hair again, and head over to the Pentons'. She told her mother quickly and walked out of the house. She caught a glimpse of the snow owl again. It seemed odd that it was suddenly there . She decided she'd question Jason of it.  
  
She knocked quickly on the door and Jason came.  
  
"Hey! The Potters will be here soon . No idea why Mum can't just have them meet us there, but no big. Why are you here early?" Jason asked.  
  
"One word. Tedium. The bloody house is crammed-full of it," Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh," Jason laughed.  
  
"So what's the bloody owl still in your tree for?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Oh, she's mine! I got her in America. Mum and Dad got it for me for my birthday while we were down there!"  
  
"Which reminds me! Did you get your present I sent you?" Lily asked, recalling the gift she had sent to the address Jason informed her he would be at the day of his birthday.  
  
"Yes, and thank you! I finished "The Hobbit" but I still have the whole of the Lord of the Rinds trilogy," he said, referring to the boxed set of JRR Tolkein books she had given him.  
  
"Wonderful! Then we are close! I just started "The Fellowship of the Ring" and am about three chapters in!"  
  
"Cool, we can-" Jason began, but was interrupted by a loud thud, making Lily scream.  
  
"Lily! Relax! Just the Potters, flooing over!" Jason said, looking as if he was ready to crack up laughing. "Mum! Potters are here! Hey James! Who's that?" he asked.  
  
Sure enough, there was James, the boy from the other day, standing in the- fireplace? Jason was referring to a boy with dark black hair that was hanging down, slightly in his eyes.  
  
"Jason, this is Sirius," he said, jabbing a thumb in the boy's direction- "Sirius Jason. Sirius, this is . er ."  
  
"Lily. Lily Evans," Lily provided.  
  
"Yeah, Lily this is Sirius."  
  
"Lovely to meet you, Lily m'dear," Sirius said, sticking out his hand in an elaborate motion. Lily shook it, ready to laugh at his antics, until he leaned down to kiss it.  
  
"Mind keeping it in your pants for God's sake Sirius!" James said, whacking him up-side the head, laughing.  
  
"Fair enough," he said, with a surrendering shrug. Lily looked at the two like they were completely insane, and had just escaped from the nice little room with padded walls. Suddenly, another thud came from the fireplace.  
  
"Oi! Remus! What took so long?" James asked the boy with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes, who was standing in the fireplace.  
  
"Missed the fireplace. Not my bloody fault though! You guys didn't exactly tell me where we were going . Lucky your mum came looking for me, though, James. Came and got me out of some old hag's house who was ready to beat me with a stick," The boy, Remus, said with a grin.  
  
"Remus, this is Lily and this is Jason. You guys, this is Remus," James said, with the similar gestures around the room, except no one tried to kiss Lily's hand.  
  
"So, what was the whole thing with the screeching when we got here?" Sirius asked. "Thought I was going to come face to face with a bloody banshee!" Lily blushed, she hadn't thought her scream was *that* loud .  
  
"Lily here hadn't ever witnessed floo before. Guess the loud thud and a figure emitting itself from the fire is slightly unsettling, if you have no idea what is going on with it," Jason responded.  
  
"Oh! You're a muggle born! Sweet! James, think if I actually decided to *date* her . that would be a laugh! Mum would have a bloody fit! Probably would disown me, knowing the old hag!" Sirius said with a laugh. "Lily, mind doing me a huge favor and go out with me?"  
  
"Ah, give the bloody woman a break. You'll have plenty of time to date girls she won't approve of in a few years. No real harm being close friends with them. She'll be angry enough ." James said. Lily was quite confused. What were they talking about? What was so wrong with "muggle-borns"?  
  
"Sorry then. Lily, mind saving me a date in about . two years?" Sirius said, laughing. Then he saw her confused face and said, "Nothing against you Lily, it's just my family has an er- well, they're very big-headed when it comes to "pure-blood". See, my family has roots and roots and roots of all-wizard families. No muggles in that old family tree. They are under the impression that Muggles, and any of their relations, are below them. I, on the other hand, don't mind them a bit. James didn't tell me you lot would even be in a muggle neighborhood! Boy, all I told me mum was that I was getting out to get school supplies!" Lily still did not quite understand, but her time for questions was cut off, as another thud came through the house. A very angry Mrs. Potter came storming from the fireplace, muttering curses at apparently the 'old hag'. She obviously did not see the children present, as she went on cursing. She looked up to see the amused faces of her son, and his friends.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry . Excuse my- erm- French," She said, hurrying quickly into the kitchen, where the other mothers were.  
  
"Well, that had to be the highlight of my day," James said, stretching. Everyone seemed to erupt in laughter.  
  
"So, Lily, what's it like living the muggle way? Fascinating? Boring? Difficult?" Sirius said, pointing what looked to be an invisible microphone straight at a confused Lily.  
  
"Well, I don't exactly have much to compare it to . but transportation wise, I'd rather floo that have to drive out to my relatives' houses," Lily said, shrugging. "But generally, my life's pretty darn boring."  
  
"Oh come on Lily! You've got to be kidding me!" Jason said, laughing. "You've got a great life! Heck, you've definitely got an excellent, sexy best friend!" he added with a wink.  
  
"Oh my golly, Lillikins! I think Jason here has a crush on your best friend!" Sirius said with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up! I'm her bloody best friend that I was referring to, you dunce!" Jason said, hitting him up side the head.  
  
"So you're schizophrenic?" Sirius said with a laugh, ducking the next blow at his pitiful head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Thank you!!! I'll hope to have the next chapter up in a week!!! 


	3. Ch 3 Wonders on the Line

Lily & Jason have been neighbors and Best Friends forever. One day, Jason comes back from the States from vacation, and his mom sets up a "playdate" for Jason and a boy Lily will learn to hate, then befriend, then to hate again, and, finally, to love. Rated PG-13 for future chapters, and language.  
  
OK. I know this is going to have to be a short chapter. I'm sorry!! I have to do my whole fourth chapter in a week, and I start school a week from Friday. I ought to get it together and give all you wonderful people long, long third and fourth chapters. But I'm afraid that might not happen.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
OK, this was on a message board a month ago under the same title, but it was deleted. It was the Dialogue Centre at Warnerbros.com. But apart from that, this is all totally MY original story, and has never been posted otherwise. Except I guess it's not original since the idea belongs to JK Rowling. And the majority of the Charactors. Along with the setting, which also belongs mostly to her. Also, anything you recognize is probably not mine, but it could be. Any mix up in names are completely coincidental, with the exception of a few minor things and charactors who may be friends of mine. Mostly you'll only notice it if you know me personally.  
  
I am so flattered at all your reviews! It continues to astonish me at how some authors update DAILY. How do they do it? I'm having a hard time updating WEEKLY!  
  
For those of you out there who knew me before you read this ficcy, I want to say thanks for not just saying you'll read it and then deleting any sign of it without a second thought. I do love you guys! And I love those of you who knew nothing of me, and just picked up my fic! I'm flattered you liked it enough to review and continue!!  
  
Marissa Ann~ Thank you! I'm sorry about the little homophones and such mix- ups. I'll try! Thanks for the advice about spacing!  
  
Thanks for reading Mari! LoL! Thanks to you, too, Lora!  
  
Thanks for the great reviews you all!! I'm sorry I can't list personal thank-yous to everyone!!  
  
Disclaimer: *stares blankly.* Trust me. If this were *my* idea, it would not go on fanfiction.net. No offense to you all. I love you. Truly. But I take the green from profiting from my work. See me not on my own sweet flat- screen XP with lightning-fast internet connection? Didn't think so. *That* is the key to understanding that I am not a rich little person, nor a rich con-man. I, at the moment, am typing this on a screwed old '98 that I received from my sister's old boyfriend. ME NO HAVE THE GREEN TO COUGH UP IF YOU SEW! Dangit. I'm hoping that's the one that means a lawsuit, pronounced "sue".  
  
Chapter 3: Wonders on the Line  
  
She looked around what looked to be a little pub. Old, hideous women looked up at her, a nearly toothless grin plastered on her face. There were odd sorts of people all around her eating and drinking indeed odd choices of cuisine.  
  
"Where on Earth are we?" She asked Jason, not recognizing the odd funny place at all.  
  
"Leaky Cauldron, London, England, Europe, third rock from the Sun. Mind, might want to watch out for those hags in the corner . Eye contact might not be your best bet," he said, grinning.  
  
"Thanks, but you forgot the coordinates," she said dryly. As soon as the remark had left her mouth, Mrs. Penton and a frizzled looking Mrs. Evans flooed in.  
  
"Glad to see it went well for you Lily, darling, but I think you're mother should rest up a bit . I'll get her a drink. You kids want anything? Oh! Jason, why don't you all go and get ice cream!" Mrs. Penton suggested as she held Lily's mother up.  
  
"Cool!" Jason exclaimed, grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her out the door, closely tailed by Remus, James, and Sirius, all in what looked to be in a deep conversation of whispers. James whacked Sirius again for an odd remark.  
  
"Lily, you might not recognize all the flavors, so I'll get one for you! They have the normal flavors, like peppermint, vanilla and chocolate, but they also have so many others! I can't wait to show you around! You'll love being a witch! You'll love it!" Jason said excitedly.  
  
"Jason, want me to order for you?" James asked, eyes gleaming. Jason didn't really seem to notice the gleam, or, if he did, didn't acknowledge it.  
  
"Great then! Lily and I'll go grab a table!" He, again, grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her over to a table.  
  
"Jason, for someone who was groaning a few days ago about having to come, you sure seem excited," Lily said wearily.  
  
"New broom! And I get ice cream! All in one afternoon!" he explained happily, childish grin on his face.  
  
"Should I ask *what* the bloody you want with a broom?" Lily asked.  
  
"Quidditch of course! Best sport there ever was! Oh Lily! It's a game where you fly around on broomsticks, and there are four balls. Two bludgers, which fly around trying to hit you off your broom! Don't worry though, beaters take these clubs and hit them towards the other team! Then a quaffle, which you try to get through one of three hoops, if you're a chaser! And the snitch is what you try to catch, to end the game, if you're a seeker!" He said so fast, Lily was barely taking it all in. Sounded utterly ridiculous to her.  
  
"Seeker's what I'll be next year! Promise you that!" James said, coming up, two ice creams in hand. He handed Lily one with brown chucks and other odd- ended little things in it, and Lily smiled graciously at him. She suspected it would be good; Jason seemed so high-spirited about the place.  
  
"Thank you, Sirius," Jason said as he retrieved his ice cream from Sirius. Lily took a large bite out of the frozen treat, but as soon as the ice cream touched her taste buds, she spat it out all over the ground. James and Sirius erupted in buoyant laughter.  
  
"What the heck is this?!" she cried. It was horrible, and the crunch of brown chunks was nauseating.  
  
"What's the matter Lily?" Jason asked, as his was exactly the kind he was expecting, quite delicious, in fact.  
  
"What the bloody crud is this? It's terrible!" she exclaimed again, feeling as if wizarding blood possibly implied bad taste buds.  
  
"Cockroach crunch and codswallop, no less!" James said with a grin. Jason shot him a look.  
  
"AND WHAT, MAY I ASK, IS THAT?" Lily shrieked, her red-headed short temper was getting shorter and shorter.  
  
"Exactly what the name describes. A mix of Cockroach Crunch, and Codswallops and Cream!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Why would you lot give her that?" Jason called angrily. "You know that lot's only for hags!"  
  
"My apologies, my mate and I here made a mistake," Sirius said, sounding almost sincere. "We honestly thought she was a hag."  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK YOU HAD BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS!" Lily screamed loudly.  
  
"Mates, you had for once better listen. I think she'll kill you, and I won't be seen stopping her! I told you it was stupid of you two!" Remus laughed. "Go on Lil', I'll see to it you get a *real* ice cream, I'll take Jason here with me, if you'd prefer." But it was too late. Lily was off chasing Sirius like a bullet. It was quite amusing to watch pathetic little Sirius run for his knickers. Lily was much faster.  
  
"Poor Lily. She's going to spend the next seven years attempting to kill them," Jason said with a sigh. Remus nodded.  
  
"I reckon James will spend the next three years attempting to pranking her, then another four getting her to fall for head-over heals for him. I pity those two more than anyone I'll ever meet," Remus continued.  
  
"You want to place a bit of a wager on that one, Lupin?" Jason asked, a glint in his eye.  
  
"Gladly, Penton. Thirty gallons they're engaged before they leave Hogwarts. An additional ten if they marry on June 23rd the following year," Remus agreed.  
  
"Better start saving, Lupin. This bet will cost you," Jason grinned.  
  
"I believe you're the one it'll be costing."  
  
As soon as Lily stopped chasing Sirius and James, they all finished their ice creams on the way to the quidditch supply store. Jason explained the rules and history quite thoroughly, along with a few interjections from James.  
  
"Oh. My. Great. Bloody. Cousin. Narcissa," Sirius said in awe, as they approached the latest model.  
  
"Totally new brand! Dad decided to buy out Quick n Clean, so now they've got all that research and such, and put them into the newest, swiftest broom yet! Called Horse of the Maid. told Dad he needed a different name, but he had already paid some guy 300 gallons for the copyrights," James explained. They all seemed fascinated by the household instrument as old as time.  
  
"James, I don't reckon you're family could get me a bloody discount? Unless I don't want any birthday, or Christmas, presents, there's no way my parents will go for it. Me dad's a muggle, you know, and me mum's not about to dump all that gold into it. Do it for a pal?" Jason asked. His parents had plenty of money, but they do their best not to spoil they're children.  
  
"No problem. Remus you interested?" James asked, not tearing his eyes away from the broom his father refused to let him glance at, let alone ride. He wanted it to be a surprise for his birthday come September. The Lupins weren't exactly poor, but they were only getting by. He sure had plenty of money to put him through school, but, by no means, was a new broom in order for full price.  
  
"Wouldn't mind a ride in that baby, not one bit," he replied. He glanced at Lily. He leaned over to whisper in James' ear, "Why not try to save your neck, and offer Lily one?"  
  
"Lily? You in?" he asked. He was not used to doing favors to make up for a prank. Just did it for a show.  
  
"Potter I don't need any help from you, thank you. Last time I entrusted you to help me, I wound up eating a grimy cockroach," Lily growled icily. Truth be told, she would adore flying, but she would live with something cheaper, something that did not relate to Potter, and would get her in the air.  
  
"Suit yourself. There's Mum!" James said. He called out to her mother, then explained the circumstances, asking to give his friends a discount.  
  
"You expect me to let Carson take full price from your dear friends?" Patricia said merrily. "So is that four discounted brooms, then?"  
  
"Three, thank you. I don't plan I'll need a racing broom. I can make do with a plain one. 'Long as it flies, I'll be fine. I'm not too terribly interested in quidditch," Lily corrected.  
  
"You positive dear?" Lily nodded, she most certainly never wanted to be in debt what so ever to one James Potter, no matter how wonderfully kind and polite his mother was.  
  
"But I would fancy a broom, Mother. Just not quite as lavish. That broom looks quite lovely!" Lily said, referring to a violet broom that had just caught her eye.  
  
"Indeed, 'tis a lovely broom. Quite agile, as well as good with deathly heights. Not necessarily the fastest racing broom in the world, but it is indeed of good quality. Better than many brooms worth thrice the gold," came a voice from behind. Lily looked around and up to meet the young, cheerful eyes of an old man with an extravagant, long beard. "Good day, Patricia, Penelope. I see you've brought three of my new pupils!" he said, a broad grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Ah! Albus! Wonderful to see you! Why yes, this is James, my son, Jason, Penelope's, and Lily Evans, she's a muggleborn, we thought we'd take her along and show her the ropes!" Mrs. Potter said cheerfully. "Children, this will be your new headmaster, the brilliant one and only Albus Dumbledore!"  
  
"You'll be our new headmaster?" Lily asked, eyes beginning to bulge.  
  
"Yes, yes I am your headmaster. Not right now of course, you're still plenty free of school," he said, adding a wink. "I'm assuming the young lady's interested in quidditch, then?"  
  
"Well Sir-"  
  
"Quidditch is a Man's sport! Women aren't meant to be out there, all bloodied up," James said haughtily.  
  
"Ah, Mister Potter I'd watch what you're saying. For one, the quidditch captains for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw are all women. Second, you're mother was a beater, and I wouldn't put it past her to still have her club and bludger," Professor Dumbledore said calmly, with a smile.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Mum. Didn't mean it like that," James said, cowering back.  
  
"Actually, Professor, I was not planning on necessarily playing quidditch. Probably I would only use the broom for an occasional, refreshing ride. My personal dream is to fly," Lily said shyly.  
  
"Take that as a *direct* quote, will you? I'll make her fly at Hogwarts," James muttered to Sirius with a wink.  
  
"Mister Potter. I expect you'll be taking after you parents, and go out for the quidditch team next year? First years don't make it often, but second year's the year! Perhaps you'll make it. mind, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are fully recruited, but perhaps if you made Slytherin or Hufflepuff-"  
  
"No disrespect intended, Sir, but I have no intention of going into Slytherin," James interrupted.  
  
"I'm with me mate on that one. Too much of Slytherin out at Grimmauld Place. I don't need it at school, too."  
  
"I can see that, boys, very well indeed," he said with a smile.  
  
"Albus, what business might bring you here?" Mrs. Potter asked kindly, her face sporting a keen, sweet smile.  
  
"Ah, I'm shopping around. meeting friends around. Mostly I'm just walking about for the joy of walking about," he returned the smile kindly, in the way only the old men and women of wisdom can. "Can I expect to see you back at Hogwarts, now that your boy's there, Patricia? We miss your talents terribly. At the moment, we're short a Ancient Runes professor again! Ms. Atacke, who was filling in for you, found she could not handle the job due to personal reasons. Personal, in my opinion, means that the fourth year class was too much for her to handle."  
  
"Perhaps. James would be there. so it's not as if I have a child to look after at home! I'll look into it, Albus! I promise! Ancient Runes was such a joy!" Mrs. Potter responded happily. Lily looked at Jason confused. He noted her look and leaned over to explain.  
  
"Mrs. Potter was the Ancient Runes, a class for third years and above, professor. She couldn't take the job any longer due to James being born and all. So ever since she got pregnant, she's been home. Definitely misses it, according to Mum. She says she's been trying to teach James odd- ended bits of it. he doesn't take in a word of it, apparently. She was supposedly excellant in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mum also says the only reason she wasn't an auror, kind of like a detective in the wizarding world, was because of her passion for children and language. Mr. Potter's an auror, though."  
  
"Ancient Runes sounds interesting, though!" Lily said. "I've always loved to study foreign language!" James heard this and rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's not *that* easy, you know," he leaned back and whispered, a somewhat annoyed expression etched on his features.  
  
"Can't be much harder than mastering French as a second language," she muttered back. She turned away, smirk set on her face as James looked back at her angrily.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I'm to be late for a meeting with my dear friend, Nicholas Flamel, if I don't get on soon! Old boy's off his rocker, but a joy for company, I might say. Too many years and deaths do bring down one's sanity. None the less, he is a genius!" Dumbledore exclaimed, as he looked at a watch on his rist. "Ta ta! I'll see you at Hogwarts! Get back to me soon, will you Patricia? Thank you!" And he disappeared in a "poof".  
  
"And I believe it's time to go to Gringotts! Marie, I suppose you'll be wanting to make some currency exchanges. can't go around presenting muggle money, and nothing but!" Penelope said happily.  
  
They headed down the street to a humongous building that seemed somewhat old but sturdy. In front of a set of bronze doors up the white steps was a odd looking creature head shorter than James. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside the gigantic building. There they came to another set of doors, silver this time, with a message engraved:  
  
[I]Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors,  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware,  
  
Of finding more than treasure there.[/I]  
  
Inside, Lily saw an odd assortment of hundreds of the alarmingly abnormal-looking creatures. There were about another hundred, sitting on high stools above large desks, weighing coins in brass scales. There were about a hundred more doors every time Lily turned, people constantly coming through them, accompanied by these creatures.  
  
Jason saw her expression, he leaned over, and muttered, "They're goblins. Don't worry, so long as you don't bother them, they won't bother you. They still scare the bloody day lights out of dad, but you've nothing to fear, just don't make it look like you're trying to rob them. They're quite crafty." Lily nodded in understanding, and looked wide-eyed at all the goblins.  
  
"We'd like to make an exchange, open a new account, and withdraw from a few accounts, please," Mrs. Penton said as they approached a free desk. The goblin looked up and nodded.  
  
"Exchange?" he asked. Mrs. Evans scurried up to the desk and the three women and the goblin discussed the money and new account, while the five children had their own conversations.  
  
Jason was explaining the currency to Lily. "Gold ones are Gallons, silver Sickles, and Bronze knuts," Jason clarified. "Seventeen Sickles to a Gallon, twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Pretty simple."  
  
They soon got in a cart and rode down to a few vaults. Lily was amazed when she walked into the Potters' vault. Gold glinted all over the huge chamber. She got back in only to stop a few minutes later at another. Only this time, her mother said it was for her to use freely.  
  
It was a vault with several small mounds of gold coins, which she understood as Gallons. Her mother told her there were seven-hundred gallons, fifty sickles, and forty knuts in there. She was to use that amount to get through her school year. Lily grinned the whole way back, her pockets jingling with the gold, and her purse had a few pounds of Gallons as well.  
  
They continued on their way down the street of Diagon Alley, getting what seemed to Lily loads of odd instruments. A standard size two pewter cauldren, a set of brass scales, potion ingredients that Lily would have preferred not seeing, parchment, quills, ink, crystal phials, a telescope and some dragon-hide gloves. She was in awe of the things wizards used and required. They were now on their way to get their books. She was required so many! They were all of different, odd titles. She still needed a wand, robes, a hat, (which was to be pointed), and her cloak. A cloak. She required a pointed hat, robes, a cloak, and a wand. What in the world were these people thinking?  
  
She had gotten not only plain, black ink, but several assorted colors, such as emerald, violet and scarlet. She'd gotten two plain white quills, one peacock feather quill, and an eagle feather one. They soon arrived in front of the bookstore, Florish and Blotts, carrying all their supplies, plus a broom each. Lily had gotten the purple broom she'd desired, but the rest settled for no less than the Horse of the Maid or whatever it was called.  
  
They picked up the required titles, and Lily went off looking for some books to read up on Hogwarts and Magic and such things.  
  
She there saw a magnificent looking book with golden-material binding. It was titled, "Hogwarts, a History." She recognized "Hogwarts" to be her school name. She picked up that, and a few other ones of charms and other spells, and went to meet her mother at the counter.  
  
On their way they went, to get what Lily understood as her uniform. They walked into an odd little place, entitled, "Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occassions." There seemed to be lots of stools and a young women bustling about.  
  
"Good day, good day! Oh, is that you Mrs. Potter? This is little Jamesie then, I presume? Wonderful! Finally starting at Hogwarts, I believe?" she said happily. The women seemed terribly over-excited to Lily.  
  
"Yes, hello! This is James, and his little friends Jason Penton, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin! So good to see you're shop's coming along so well, Madam Malkin!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed.  
  
"Good day! So five sets of 3 Hogwarts' robes then? Excellent!" she then clapped her hands and bustled away.  
  
Not long after, several of the young women came scurrying over, taking measurements of the five children. Lily thought she surely must have looked like the most clueless person to hit the planet, as she gazed at the women flicking long sticks and having measuring tape rap around her. It was fascinating- most unlike anything she'd ever had the chance to observe in her entire life.  
  
What she was truly not prepared for, despite the lot she'd read of fantasy worlds, and things of such, was what was yet to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK!! Thank you to Mari- thanks for remembering Madam Malkin's when I couldn't!  
  
I don't know when the next chapter will be up. school starts for me in a week! But I'll try to keep a steady weekly basis for you!  
  
I apologize *profusely* for all spelling & grammar mistakes!! My silly spell check is down for some reason! I've got to fix that!!  
  
Thank you for reading, & love lots!  
  
*Jenna~ 


	4. Ch4: Connections and Opportunities

Lily & Jason have been neighbors and Best Friends forever. One day, Jason comes back from the States from vacation, and his mom sets up a "playdate" for Jason and a boy Lily will learn to hate, then befriend, then to hate again, and, finally, to love. Rated PG-13 for future chapters, and language.  
  
Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers! You are all too kind!! I'm also terribly sorry about all the spelling and grammatical errors in the previous chapter. my computer's been awfully angry with me as of late, and is refusing to do spell check.  
  
Disclaimer~ It's mine. It's all mine. Yep. You got it. I'm Jo Rowling herself. But I have a split personality. Jo's just my alias. Actually, my name's Marilyn Monroe. And I'm having an affair with Matt Damon and his mother. Oh, and I'm writing this on the CIA V.I.P. private computer system. Just thought I'd fill you in.  
  
Honestly. Some people.  
  
By the way, now that I have this new, confusing, complex life-style, and you're still believing it, here's a way to burst it: I have a metallic purple convertible Mercedes. And a boyfriend who's the hottie of my dreams, who, surprisingly, is Ashton Kutcher. Sorry if you're reading this, Matt. At least, in real life, Ashton's my boyfriend. Or rather, in this life, not my real life. How horribly confusing it is when you don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Now, do you still think I'm Jo?  
  
Chapter 4~ Connections and Opportunities  
  
As Lily stood silently, a girl, roughly a few years older than Lily, walked into the store, surrounded by a few girls, and, what looked to Lily, several boys. The girl was giggling flirtaciously with the boys, and there were two girls with her, one looking sad she was being dragged along, and the other right beside her, giggling right along.  
  
Sirius had been laughing with James, but as soon as he spotted them, he tried to duck his head down, so they did not notice him. It was no use, the three girls saw him full and well.  
  
The one girl, who was dark haired and sad, looked delighted to see Sirius. The other two were quite the contrary. They spotted him and pointed, laughing.  
  
"Widdle Ickle Sirius getting fitted for his new robes?" the girl who had been walking with the flirtacious girl said with a nasty smirk.  
  
"Bugger off, Bellitrix," he said, hatred gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"But Siri, your mum told us to check up on you, if we happened to see you. Wouldn't want her disappointed, would you?" the girl who'd been flirting voiced, a baneful gleam in her eye.  
  
"Why, Narcissa, they don't sell things 3 sizes to small, here. What could you possibly be looking for?" He acknowledged her with a smirk.  
  
"Cute, cousin-dearest, really cute. For your information, we were picking up our uniforms for school. Then, we were planning a trip down knockturn Alley. Care to join us?" Narcissa inquired.  
  
"Why would I do an idiotic thing like that? Looks like I'm doing great here, thanks. So how much are you two paying those boys, Bellatrix? Are they giving you anything worthwhile? Getting your money's worth?" Sirius shot.  
  
"I'd watch your mouth, Siri. You'll be at Hogwarts, soon. Our turf, so watch it," Bellatrix warned.  
  
"Uh, no, thanks for the offer though!" Sirius returned with a sneer. The two girls shot him a glare, and stalked out, the group of boys closely following. The young girl, probably Lily's age, lingered, though. She waved and said hi. Sirius's sneer disappeared. "Hey Andromeda!" he called. "They're not being too awful to you, are they?" he asked, in a kind way.  
  
"Hey, I can handle them. just I don't start insult-duels with them constantly," Andromeda said with a grin.  
  
"Just checking on you, like cousins should. So, you want to hang out with us for a while? No reason you should have to go with them. Just come home with me," Sirius offered. "By the way, this is James, Remus, Jason, and Lily," he said, pointed to each in turn. Lily smiled at the girl, who returned it. She was a pretty girl, of the fun-sort. "You guys, this is my cousin, Andromeda! Only one of the lot I actually like," he added with a wink.  
  
"Thanks Sirius, but I've got to be going. They'll tell mum, and Lord knows she won't like to hear I ran off with out telling them."  
  
"See you!" They all called.  
  
"So Lily, you've now met two of the grand, high-society members of the Slytherin house of Hogwarts," Sirius said, blandly. "But Andromeda's not bad. She's the one of the few cousins of mine I can bare the existence of."  
  
"Okay. well, er, what happened to our parents, Jason?" Lily asked.  
  
"Mum's looking for dress robes with your mum over in the other room. She said to give them a holler when we're ready," Jason explained. Lily took her set of robes from Madam Malkin, and the group set off to the counter, to wait for their parents' to pay.  
  
Their next stop would be Lily felt not likely to be forgotten soon. She entered a small place with a sign reading "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." hanging over the door. They entered the shop, and Lily looked around, fascinated by what she was about to receive. She looked around, and was quite discontented when she discovered no one seated by the desk.  
  
"Ah, you've come, finally, you've come!" A fairly old man exclaimed with an ecstatic beam plastered upon his face. "'Tis a joy, 'tis a joy!"  
  
"Hello Mister Ollivander! Good to see you! My son James-" Mrs. Potter began, but was cut off.  
  
"No need, no need Patricia! I know them all, and am delighted to finally meet them in person!" Ollivander called out, overjoyed. Lily looked upon him nervously, as James was doing a rude action with his finger rotating around his ear as he grinned at Sirius, who was attempting to stifle his laughter. "Well then! Little lady, you first! Ms. Evans! Exhilarating to meet you! Which is your wand hand?" Lily stared at him blankly. Jason whispered "right" in her ear, she blushed, and quickly held her right hand out. He began to measure every distant from every body part Lily could imagine. She felt indeed ridiculous. As he measured, Mr. Ollivander spoke: "Every wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, children. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Lily acknowledged queerly that the old man was no longer controlling the tape measure. Indeed, it was floating about on its own. "Let's see. Oak, heartstring of a dragon, nine and a half inches. Somewhat flexible, fair for transfiguration. Give it a wave!"  
  
Lily shyly took the wand by its handle and gave it a weak wave, feeling quite silly. Jason gave her a look as if expecting something more, so she gave it a bit stronger. It was quickly snatched away by Ollivander, who held out another.  
  
"Ebony, Phoenix feather, eight and three-quarters inches." She barely touched it when he snatched it back again. It happened several times over, until, finally, he lifted out a box containing a wand, which he held out to her, quite confidently. "Ah. ten and a fourth inches long, swishy, made of willow, unicorn hair. Nice wand for charm work," He said, grinning. Lily took it, gave a fair wave, and out shot beautiful multi-colored sparks, as well as what seemed to Lily as spirits, chatting about. Lily suddenly felt love for this wand, odd as it sounds. She immediately felt it a part of her. She couldn't think of not being with it. It was a sensation Lily did not recall feeling for anything else, with the exception of her family and dogs.  
  
"That," Mr. Ollivander stated with a grin, "is one of the most perfect matches I've seen in years. Now you see, I remember every wand I've ever sold." He continued to talk as he worked on the other children's wands, but Lily tuned it all out. She was gazing at her wand, thinking of what she would possibly do over the course of her life with it. it simply fascinated her that she woke up a normal "muggle", as Jason called it, and then a matter of hours later, she was a witch! With magic flowing in her very veins. No indication of abnormality from the world she was brought up in until that very life- altering moment when she was told of her witchcraft- nature. What would happen at this school? Would everything she knew just turn around? Maybe she'd be more popular or outgoing or happier or more talkative or compelling or more pleasing or just plain, all-around more successful person at this school. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be more confident and enjoy herself. Maybe she'd be more able to focus with her studies. Maybe she'd be more easy-going and more trusting. Maybe, possibly, she could begin fitting more and more standards, then exceeding them.  
  
Maybe this was a chance, an opportunity, and her light at the end of the tunnel. Now, she just had to find out if it was her way out to happiness, or just and on-coming train.  
  
".Well, then! I guess I'll be seeing you at a later date, then! Good day, good day! Remember to enjoy life! Grasp every little chance that comes knocking!" Mr. Ollivander called, snapping Lily back to the present.  
  
"Good day!" they all called out in turn. Off they went, on with their task upon the line. Lily noticed they'd gotten everything on the list, and looked about her surroundings, wondering what else they could possibly *do*.  
  
"Mother, what are we doing next? We've gotten everything on the list.haven't we?" Lily asked tentatively.  
  
"Well, dearest, I recall it saying on your list you may be allowed one pet. And seeing as Petty and your father are both allergic to cats, and there is no way a toad will ever enter my house, we'll just have to go with the owl, which Penelope said proved themselves quite useful. I think an early birthday present is in Order!" Mrs. Evans said cheerily. "Two, how about? One so we can write to you, and another, naturally, for yourself!"  
  
"Really! An owl? Wonderful! Thank you mum!" Lily called out, ecstatic and beaming.  
  
"Blimey, it's an owl for Merlin's sake," James said in an undertone to Sirius, who, in return, snorted. Lily shot James a glare.  
  
"Let's be off then!" Mrs. Potter said cheerily, apparently hearing neither James nor Sirius.  
  
James' wand was constantly being stroked and fiddled with throughout their walk by its owner. James seemed heavily pleased with his wand, treasuring it, just as Lily. It was a mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable. He did have a more powerful wand, according to Ollivander, as well as one excellent for Transfiguration.  
  
Jason's wand was yew, twelve inches, and quite powerful. Ollivander had told Jason that he ought to have quite a bright future with it. Jason seemed excited about his, as well.  
  
Sirius had a wand slightly different from the rest, Ollivander told them. Made of Cherry wood, fourteen inches long, dragon heartstring. It was most powerful among the lot of them, with the exception of possibly James. Ollivander's advice to Sirius was to use it well, do not abuse it, and to always be sure that the wand had truly fallen in good hands.  
  
Remus received a wand of maple wood, 9 inches long, of phoenix feather. He told him that it was quite quick, and would be handy in the future. They all ended quite happy with the wands the chose, or rather, the wands that chose them.  
  
They soon arrived at Eyelop's Owl Imporium, and began looking around the store full of noise.  
  
"I *told* you, Mum, I want a *toad*, not a stupid owl! C'mon! Ryan's mom let him have a toad *last* year!" Lily heard a boy; probably going into his second year of Hogwarts, whine to a strained-looking woman. "I don't *need* an owl! They have some at school that students can use!" Lily continued to look around at all the birds. Some of which she recognized to live naturally only in far regions of the world. They were magnificent, indeed.but it appeared a great-horned owl was *glaring* at the whiney boy.  
  
Lily turned and instantly knew she need not look any more. For the perfect- looking female snowy owl was staring her straight in the face. She instantaneously fell in love with the idea of having her for her own! She even knew of a perfectly suiting name for the creature.  
  
"Mum!" she called, "Mum! Come look! I've found the perfect one for me to take to school!" Indeed, the creature was perfect for Lily in Mrs. Evans eyes, as well. It was magnificent.  
  
"Well then! I guess we'll be taking this one, sir!" Mrs. Evans called. A sales boy came hustling over. He looked at the owl, and immediately shrunk back. Lily looked at him oddly.  
  
"Which one? That nice, innocent, sweet-looking brown tawny? *Please* let it be the tawny," he said to her, shaking. Lily giggled. It was so amusing watching this fifteen or sixteen-year-old boy quiver at the site of her dear owl.  
  
"Um, no, sir, the snowy owl, please," Lily said. The man cringed. He didn't seem to take pleasure to the creature at all.  
  
"Are you sure ma'am? We have a wonderful selection of other wonderful snowy owls-"  
  
"No, thank you. I want that one," Lily said, pointing to the large owl that was staring her in the face.  
  
"You sure? She gets a bit- er- *feisty* sometimes." The boy said.  
  
"Positive!" the boy reluctantly climbed a ladder and brought the cage down. The owl tried to bite the boy, and he yelped. Lily quickly took the creature's cage and began stroking it.  
  
"No returning the owls, you know that right? What? Sure, don't bite her!" the boy began quizzically, but then saw how Lily stroked it, and immediately wondered why the creature won't bite her.  
  
"Oh, we won't have to worry about returning anything. Mum, how about that brown tawny for you?" Lily said, pointing to the tawny that the boy had recommended over the snowy owl.  
  
"Marvelous! Let's get going! Looks like James, Jason, Sirius, and Remus have theirs already!"  
  
They paid for the owls and headed out of the store. Lily glanced at the owl and smiled lovingly at it. It hooted happily as she fed her an owl treat she'd bought at the shop with the others.  
  
"Lily, what are you naming it? This here is Apollo!" Jason called excitedly. He had a screech owl that was quite splendid-looking.  
  
"Keika. I've always loved that name. my cousin's dog's name is Keika!" she said cheerily. "She reminded me of her."  
  
"Keika? What kind of name's that?" James said, laughing with Sirius. Lily shot him a glare, and Keika started hooting dangerously at him as she rustled about in her cage. James eyes widened. "Danged demon in there!" Lily made a move to open the cage. "Don't you dare! That bloody owl will peck my eyes out!" Lily smirked at the cowering James.  
  
"She's not stupid. She knows when someone's talking about her, so watch it. Or your house might be her next stop when she goes hunting."  
  
"Whatever. This," he held out a cage containing a large, magnificent eagle owl, "is Ares." Keika blinked, looking quite bored with the creature James held up, despite its size.  
  
"This here's Rover!" Sirius called happily. He held out a large barn owl. Lily gave him a look.  
  
"You were saying, James?" Lily said. James shot her a glare, then Sirius a look that told him he truly thought him an idiot.  
  
"Remus," James said pitifully, "tell me your owl is a bit better named.and when you call it, people won't mistake it for a dog or any other species remote to an owl what so ever."  
  
"James, cool it. I thought about Hermes, but then something better came to mind." Remus said about his tawny. "I've settled for Socrates. What do you all think of that one for him?" James merely groaned.  
  
"I think it's a wonderful name," Lily said, shooting James a look. "Far better than God of War or Rover. Hermes was a good choice, as well. Messenger is far better than the god of war. How ridiculous! Give the poor creature some dignity. he's more of a messenger. Zeus would be good, too, for him. God of the skies. this bird is clearly more dignified than war."  
  
James stuck out his tongue at her. "Know-it-all." James muttered under his breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you for reading chapter four!!  
  
I'd like to let everyone know I have no rights to the name "Keika." I give all credit to my dear friend Kristy, whose own Keika is not well. Kristy would be the cousin of Lily's referred to in the story. You'll hear more of her later on.  
  
I start school tomorrow (Friday) and so quite excited! Hope you all enjoyed your chapter!! I had fun writing it!  
  
Much Love and Peace always,  
  
*Jenna~ 


	5. Ch 5: Soon to board the nonexistent trai...

Lily & Jason have been neighbors and Best Friends forever. One day, Jason comes back from the States from vacation, and his mom sets up a "playdate" for Jason and a boy Lily will learn to hate, then befriend, then to hate again, and, finally, to love. Rated PG-13 for future chapters, and language.  
  
King of Hearts, Queen of Spades  
  
Hey all!! I've decided I want to change Jason's last name to Bones. I decided if I did it that way, my plot would work out better. JK does mention Bones family, but I will not go into further explanation. So now instead of Penton, it will be Bones. Thank you!  
  
I'd also like to say thank you for all the reviews! Wowzers!!  
  
Lora~ Lol I've wanted to do things like that, so I know where you're coming from! Thank you for the review!  
  
GoddessMoonLady~ Yes, I thought Rover seemed to be what Sirius might name an owl. and I chose a snowy owl for Lily both because I love them, and my good friend's dog is a dog of a snowy-region, and is named that. Keika I thought sounded right for a snowy owl.  
  
I did quite enjoy writing chapter 4. it for some reason was just so much fun!!  
  
OK, so I now have 41 reviews(as I write this). you all think you could get me 50 by the next chapter? I'd be quite grateful!! Thank you for reading! On with the show!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Jason. Whose family I do NOT own, do to the last name change. I do not own James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, or any of their family's identities. Anything you recognize from outside this story, I most likely do not own.  
  
Chapter 5: Soon to board the non-existent train leading to NoWhere  
  
The adults had surmised that the children could wander a bit, after they promised to stay in Diagon Alley. If they were to meet up with anything alarming, they were to raise their wands and emit sparks.  
  
Off they went, stopping quickly for a pumpkin juice. The idea of drinking a juice of a pumpkin struck Lily as odd, but she drank when she saw Jason order for her and enjoy his own. She ended up particularly enjoying it.  
  
James and their lot decided to stop by the prank shop. Lily thought she could not trust them there, suspecting they'd use them on her, but she did feel she could use some stuff. maybe even get the boys back.  
  
Lily found a cornucopia of superb prank materials and sets. She found she had plenty enough for revenge, as well as for multiple other revenges she may need in the future.  
  
One item Lily found amusing was a cute mini backpack. She found it an astute idea for any girl who happened to get on the wrong side of her. Present her with the backpack, but then something devious would come out of it. Or, rather, *not* come out of it. The bag was similar to the theory of a black hole. Anything placed in the bag would be lost forever. Well, not forever, but in the receiving point Lily planned to keep and bury.  
  
They moved on to a store similar to a muggle department store, and Lily found a black bag for herself with adorable stitched-on flowers. It could fit as much as she desired, and expanded while you put things in, though on the outside, it looked the same size.  
  
Lily purchased the bag, and she placed all her shopping and such inside. On their way out the doors, Lily literally ran into someone. They both fell clear over, and a few of the contents of Lily's bag, including a bit of muggle pounds, littered the floor. The boy looked like he was ready to apologize, but the spotted the money. He developed a nasty sneer on his face.  
  
"Mudblood, eh? Watch where you're going next time! Hogwarts? Don't bother. Won't plan to see you passing first term, even!" the greasy-haired boy exclaimed with malice and disgust. He seemed to have said something wrong, for every one of the boys behind her got very angry.  
  
"What did you just call her?" Jason spat, his tone dangerously quiet. It disturbed Lily slightly.  
  
"Mudblood," the boy said, annunciating each syllable with challenging spite that seemed to be mounting.  
  
"Watch your filthy mouth, or you'll be sorry," James said angrily. Lily was quite surprised he stuck up for her. Especially while she had no idea why she needed them to stick up for her.  
  
"Oh, what will mister I'm-better-than-anyone do? Tell on me?" the boy alleged with mock fear.  
  
"We'll get you to pay at Hogwarts, you filth," Remus said, disgusted. He bent down to help Lily up. She hopped up and glared at the boy, even if she did not know what made it necessary for her to do so. She then looked over at Jason as the boy walked away, a confused expression on her face.  
  
"What was that all about? Just out of curiousity." Lily inquired of Jason, once the boy was totally out of earshot.  
  
"Lily, well, see, he called you, a, well, er." Jason said, seeming unable to speak it. "That word he called you. And, it's, well, *rude* to say the least. It means like "dirty blood" and well. it's all codswallop! I know plenty o' muggle wizards who are muggleborns who are just as good, if not better, than several purebloods that me mum's met-"  
  
"Lil, remember when we were talking about the vase and the game of horse, and all that? Well, we all know Jason here's seen nor done anything of it. And he's got loads of wizards blood flowing all over his family history!" James interjected. Jason threw him a look.  
  
"Trust me Lily, that one, he's going to be a Slytherin. Just like Narcissa, Bellatrix, and the rest of those Blacks that thought the way they do. I know for a fact that Narcissa almost failed most of her final exams," Sirius said proudly with a cheerful grin plastered on his face.  
  
They shopped a bit more, and then went to meet their parents. Lily and Jason said farewell to the other boys, and they all went their separate ways through the fire.  
  
The summer went by well, with Lily spending most of her days with Jason, and whenever she wasn't, she had her eyes glued to a book. She'd be up until two-o'clock in the morning reading, and then would read before she got up. She finished "Hogwarts, a History," a very interesting book, in about two and a half weeks, and planned to take it with her to school, to reread. She zoomed through her books, and read quite a few school ones, and found the theory of magic exhilarating. She couldn't wait for doing practical things at school.  
  
Jason and Mrs. Bones explained loads of things to her. Like of all the houses, and classes and schedules and such things. She'd written Remus once so far, and found the owl a joy to use. She occasionally read the Bones' wizarding paper, and found what was happening immensely spellbinding. (A/N: I couldn't help the pun. I just couldn't!) Mrs. Bones explained Mrs. Potter would be working at Hogwarts, as well, so if something happened or she got homesick, that she was there. It excited Lily, the thought of leaving to a new place. Granted, she would miss her family and her dogs loads. but she planned to see them at breaks. She couldn't wait.  
  
Eventually, after, what seemed to Lily, an eternity, Jason, Mr. Johnson (Penelope had kept her maiden name, and passed it on to Jason.) and Mrs. Bones rang their door bell. Mark Evans emerged from the kitchen, along with Lily, Mrs. Evans, and Petunia, all ready to get going. Mark had, indeed, seemed somewhat alarmed by the whole idea. his daughter going off with mostly strangers to some odd-ended school that was not plotted. He couldn't quite understand how this could come so quickly, nor how his daughter could leave for a boarding school for months at eleven years old. "I'll be twelve soon, Dad," Lily often reminded him. That only made it unbelievable to him that, for the first time ever, she'd be away from her family for her birthday.  
  
They all piled in to the Bones' mini van, which was quite spacious, considering the amount of people. Mark piled Lily's things atop Jason's before climbing in himself. Lily, Petunia, and Jason all in the far back, Petunia listening to headphones and looking at a magazine, while Jason and Lily had quite an animated conversation.  
  
They soon arrived in London, after roughly an hour, at 10:30. They piled out of the van. Lily was antsy, but knew she wouldn't be seeing her parents for months, so she didn't bolt as fast as she could away.  
  
The plan was that Mrs. Bones would take Lily and Jason to the train, and Mr. Johnson would drive Mr. and Mrs. Evans home. This confused Lily about how Mrs. Bones was to get home, but she just waved it off. When Lily asked why her parents and Mr. Johnson couldn't come, she simply responded, "No muggles on the platform, sorry dear."  
  
With tearful good byes, and several good lucks, and all the other things said at partings, Lily lugged her trunk out onto a cart, and pushed it towards the station. Then it struck her.  
  
She did not know her platform number. But it wasn't too big a deal, so she simply pulled out the ticked she'd stuffed quickly in her bag, which was slung over her shoulder. This was the point where she knew she was psychotic.  
  
Her platform number was *nine and three-quarters*! It did not exist! She knew that it did not! She'd been to Kings Cross loads of times. no such platform had ever entered existence.  
  
So she thought they'd go into a separate part of the building. a hidden one or something of the likes. They didn't. They simply entered the automatic doors as they normally would, and trudged across through the congested station. *So how do they expect us to get in?* she asked herself.  
  
She then voiced her question to Mrs. Bones. The answer she received was quite bewildering to Lily. She was to run through a column? This was it. This was where it would end. There was no magic world. just an on-going dream. Her mind wanted her mad.  
  
It wanted to leave her. how silly of her to believe this little dream. how could she have forgotten reality? She needed a reality check and then grasp it tightly. and never let go again.  
  
So, as her reality check, she planned to run through it. Certainly, it would hurt her. Then she'd wake from the silly dream and go on with her normal, mediocre life. Only, with an enormous bruise on her forehead for picture day. She then would remember it forever.  
  
They reached the platforms nine and ten, and, as Lily expected, there was no such platform nine and three-quarters. So, with Jason she went, bolting towards the column separating 9 and 10. She closed her eyes, not wanted to see when she crashed. It was taking awful long, though. She had yet to feel the stoney-smack.  
  
She slowed and opened her eyes. She was indeed on a platform, but certainly not where she had been. The column was not in sight, and she, again, was questioning her sanity. Jason pulled her to the side, just as she saw Mrs. Bones emerge from the wall behind her.  
  
"See Lily? Quite simple! Ingenious if you ask me!" Mrs. Bones said brightly. Then she waved to someone behind Lily. "Patricia! Over here!" Lily groaned. She had forgotten. she would be sharing a train and a school with one James Potter. but how could she have forgotten?  
  
"Good day Penelope! Wonderful day for a train ride! Lily, Jason, you ready to go off on your adventure?" Patricia Potter said cheerily. Lily gulped. Well, here was the on coming train. but so far, she's on it, not in front of it.  
  
She looked up at the beautiful scarlet engine that had large, gold lettering that read "Hogwarts Express." It certainly was an exciting thought. She only hoped to make friends. James greeted Jason, then Lily. Lily only acknowledged him with a cold nod of her head.  
  
They all piled onto the train, and were searching for a compartment. Mrs. Potter was explaining how she'd be riding the train, but would be up front if they did need anything. They soon found one, near the back, and James went out in search for Sirius and Remus.  
  
Lily hoped Sirius's cousin, Andromeda, would be here with him. She liked her, and hoped she would be someone she could be close to. She looked up as a girl poked her head in the compartment as the train began to roll and they waved to Mrs. Bones.  
  
"That ought to teach you to call me *that* Snape!" a girl yelled as she came in to the compartment. "Hullo! Mind if I join you two? Thank you, train's awfully full." Lily was quite startled by the girl as she hopped in the compartment. She looked up at her and jumped.  
  
"Kristy?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
I hope this one's a good length!! It seems short. maybe that's just me! I hope once I get in the flow of things, chapter six will be longer than this one. It's just the first full week seemed to never end!!  
  
Next chapter, you will find out who Kristy is. dun dun dun!! And there will be two more of my friends added into the story as Lily's friends, so I will have fun!  
  
Love and Peace always,  
  
*Jenna~ 


	6. Ch 6: The new Group

Lily & Jason have been neighbors and Best Friends forever. One day, Jason comes back from the States from vacation, and his mom sets up a "play date" for Jason and a boy Lily will learn to hate, then befriend, then to hate again, and, finally, to love. Rated PG-13 for future chapters, and language.  
  
Hey all!!  
  
Thank you dearly for reading!! I appreciate it a lot!! This chapter will include who "Kristy" is. and introduce some of my/Lily's friends into the story!! Can't wait! Hope you all like!!  
  
GoddessMoonLady~ Thank you for reviewing my story even at a late hour!!! I really appreciate the review! I owe you thanks for your dedication!  
  
Kristie~ Really? That's cool! I have a good friend named Kristy.  
  
Lora~ Thanks a bunch!!  
  
Disclaimer: BUUUUUUUUUURP!!! THAT is SO mine!!! I may not own some characters, I don't own Rowling's idea, but I sure as heck own that baby!!  
  
Chapter 6: The New Group  
  
"Lily!? What the bloody are you doing here? I didn't know you were a witch!" the girl called "Kristy" said in exasperation.  
  
"What am I doing here? What are *you* doing here?" Lily asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could have told you *I* was coming! But I was afraid to because I thought you were a muggle!"  
  
"I thought the same of you! I guess this whole thing doesn't just pop up randomly. who are your friends?" Kristy confronted her with the new curiosity leaping about her. She found it only slightly peculiar that boys surrounded Lily. For the length she'd known Lily, she'd not been too close to the girls Kristy had met, but was best friends with the boy next to Lily. Whom she remembered to live across the street. But she did not expect her to only befriend boys this fast.  
  
*******A/N- I very much apologize for the run-on sentence in there.********  
  
"Oh, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, you know Jason, and this is James Potter," Lily introduced, pointing to each in turn. "You guys this is my cousin, Kristy! She and I are, like, best friends! Well, she's the best of my female friends," she said, adding a wink to Jason.  
  
"Okay dokay then. Lily you mind if I stay here though? Some creep you may have met, Severus Snape, has been quite prone to trying to curse me and calling me rude things. Wouldn't fancy standing out there when he comes around."  
  
"Oy, would that be the wimpy bloke who looks like he's never come across a bit of shampoo?" Sirius asked. "'Cause we met him back in Diagon Alley."  
  
"That's the creep!" Kristy said with a smile.  
  
"Well then. Boys I think I might have an idea for some fair entertainment once we get to Hogwarts. Anyone care to join me?" James said with a sly grin on his face, a devious glint in his eye.  
  
"Count me in!" Sirius said. Remus shrugged, as did Jason, and the four of them went to the corner of the compartment, talking in hushed voices as Kristy and Lily caught up in a very animated fashion.  
  
As the journey was half past, a plump young lady came along to their compartment. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked pleasantly. James and Sirius bought a few gallons' worth all together, and Lily tried a few of most of the selections.  
  
There was no further disturbance until a grimacing Andromeda entered the compartment. "I see you lot are enjoying yourselves. None of you could be bothered to come save me from being bored to death?" she whined. Lily looked up at her curiously, with a melancholy look on her face.  
  
"What were you doing all this time?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, just sitting bored in a compartment with a couple of ditzes talking about the cute guy on the train who just happens to be my cousin. Would you like to sit through *that* conversation?"  
  
"Oh!" Lily laughed. "Awful! Oh, by the way, this is Kristy, my cousin. Kristy, this is Andromeda, Sirius's cousin."  
  
"Good to meet you," Andromeda said politely.  
  
"Same to you," Kristy said with an energetic smile.  
  
"I'm bored," Kristy said after twenty-some minutes of tedious silence.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Lily you just ate, like, three tons of chocolate frogs and licorice wands!" Kristy exclaimed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I said to."  
  
"That's not a very good reason, you know."  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"What?" Lily inquired, a blank look on her face.  
  
"SHUT UP!" came voices from the two girls around her.  
  
"Fine, you could have just said so."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
An hour or so later, they began to gather their belongings as a voice echoed over the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken up to the school separately," it informed them.  
  
As they all began to pile out of the train, onto a dark platform, and out the door. The group was greeted by a booming voice drifted loudly over the chattering cluster of students. "Firs' Years! Firs' Years over 'ere!" it called out loudly. They saw a giant of a man looming over them as they ambled over towards the voice. "C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' Years follow me!" They trailed behind the man down something of a steep, narrow path. It was quite dark, and Lily figured they were traipsing through trees.  
  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The man hollered over his shoulder. "jus' around the bend here."  
  
There was a loud "Oooooh!" as they approached what looked to Lily as the most fantastic looking structure she'd ever seen. The castle was humongous, they could see it as the path opened up to reveal the edge of an immense, black lake. The castle was perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky. The fortress was vast and had many turrets and towers.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" The man bellowed, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Lily, Andromeda, Kristy and Jason piled into one boat, while James, Sirius and Remus climbed into one next to them.  
  
"Everyone in?" inquired the man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"  
  
The fleet of little boats glided over the water and towards the castle. They clambered out onto slick pebbles, and moved onto the smooth grass. Lily's feet decided to slip on the slick rocks, and she fell flat. The giant man walked over to her. "You alrigh' there?" the man asked, his eyes glinting with worry. James looked over, worried, and saw Lily was lying there, absolutely fine, only embarrassed. He resumed his conversation with Sirius.  
  
"Hagrid's the name, by the way," he said, offering his hand to help her up. "Gets quite slick. what would you like me to call yeh?"  
  
"Lily, Lily Evans," she offered shyly, intimidated slightly by the large man. He chuckled slightly.  
  
"Nothin' ter worry 'bout. Won' hurt yeh." Lily blushed.  
  
They continued on to the castle, and Hagrid knocked three times on the large castle door. It swung open to reveal a tall, black haired witch in midnight-blue robes. She had a stern face and they all took note this was not someone to cross.  
  
"The Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here."  
  
She pulled the door open wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit an average house into it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was to high to make out, and the magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.  
  
They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. If you stood there, you would hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - where the rest of the school was already waiting - but the professor showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They packed in, standing quite close, peering about nervously.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term feast ill begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. The house with the most with the most points is awarded, at the end of the year, the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting." James mockingly attempted to flatten his hair.  
  
"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."  
  
James and his group snorted as she walked out. "Well, chap, you've got a lot of work if you want to obey McGonagall. She said to smarten yourself. that'll take a LOAD of serious work. Nothing could possibly make you any smarter," James said to Sirius, clapping him on the back.  
  
"How do they sort, exactly?" Lily asked Andromeda. She shrugged.  
  
"Narcissa said you had to ward off a dragon just to be allowed in anything but the lowly houses. But then again she got in what she considered a high house, and that "high house" happens to be Slytherin, so I seriously doubt it'll be anything that hard," she responded. The group giggled. Lily shivered as she felt a cold something seem to pass right through her. and screeched as she saw roughly twenty ghosts floating about.  
  
"Students! Dears, don't be frightened - It'll go just fine!" called a grayish-looking lady ghost. Lily was ready to faint.  
  
Lucky for Lily, McGonagall came to collect them and shooed the ghosts into the hall. She motioned for them to follow her. They did so.  
  
Lily looked about the humongous room in awe. The Great Hall was simply magnificent, more splendid than anything she'd ever witnessed. The room was gorgeously lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.  
  
Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Jason nudged Lily, and motioned toward the ceiling. Lily gasped as she saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She'd read of this. she could never of imagined it to look like this. She explained to Jason that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. She'd read on it in Hogwarts, a History.  
  
How could that truly be a ceiling at all? It appeared to her to open directly up to the heavens.  
  
McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of this stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.  
  
Sorting. she remembered something to do with this. she remembers reading about what they happened, and there was mention of a hat. but what, oh what could it be? She racked her memory, fruitlessly. Then the oddest thing happened. A rip at the end of the brim opened wide, similar to that of a mouth, and it *sang*.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, the most favored school,  
  
Welcome my fine feathered friends,  
  
Welcome to all you greeting your future,  
  
Welcome back to those tying loose ends,  
  
This year we greet those of hope,  
  
This year we lose friends but cope,  
  
This year we will strive,  
  
This year you'll learn to stay alive,  
  
For if your Hufflepuff, loyal and true,  
  
Fair wishes and high hopes unto you,  
  
If you're a Ravenclaw, quick witted are you,  
  
You'll excel in most that you do.  
  
If you're of Slytherin's liking, cunning on end,  
  
With people who find themselves finishing's the trend,  
  
When your brave Gryffindor, I promise you,  
  
Your chivalry is of most true value,  
  
The founders of four,  
  
Not three, but one more,  
  
Decided on me,  
  
To continue their deeds without trickery.  
  
I will sort you where and which,  
  
I assure you I will do so without one hitch,  
  
I've yet to be mistaken, not me, myself, nor I,  
  
I will place you right, you can bet your best eye.  
  
I've done a fine up to now,  
  
And continue forever on,  
  
For Hogwarts is where a fine deer,  
  
Was once a fawn."  
  
Then, quite suddenly, the hat just shut up. It's mouth sealed over again, but it stayed where it was. Of course! Lily thought. How foolish of her. the hat would choose them while she just waited!  
  
"When I call your name, please come up and sit on the stool, placing the Sorting Hat on your head." Professor McGonagall pulled out a lengthy list. "Andrews, Sarah!"  
  
A shy young blonde walked slowly up to the stool, and sat down timidly. She placed the hat fretfully on her head, and they almost jumped a mile high when it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl scurried away, quick as she could, to a table that was cheering rather loudly, while the others clapped politely.  
  
"Black, Andromeda!" Andromeda got up walked slowly up to the stool, and Lily shot her an encouraging smile. The hat sat on her head a minute or so, before shouting, "RAVENCLAW!" She seemed quite relieved; Lily supposed it was because she wasn't in Slytherin. "Black, Sirius!" McGonagall shouted. Sirius hopped right up to the stool, and plopped the hat upon his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, after a few minutes' consideration.  
  
"Bones, Jason." Jason shot a grin at Lily and walked up to the hat. It, too, hesitated before shouting, "Gryffindor!" On it went, putting a girl and a boy in Slytherin, another girl in Ravenclaw, a boy in Hufflepuff, and another girl in Gryffindor.  
  
"Evans, Lillian." Lily shakily walked over to the stool, feeling eyes on her back. What if it placed her in Slytherin? She asked herself. Or what if she wasn't in the same house as Kristy or Andromeda? She was worrying herself silly, and the hat seemed to be whispering to her.  
  
"Worried, are you? That's completely unnecessary. I will see you making friends. wherever you are placed. I promise you will leave this feast enjoying your placement. But where to put you. no, no child I do not plan on placing you in Slytherin! Now stop all that worrying. Ravenclaw, perhaps? Plenty of brains. Oh! But of course! No, Ravenclaw will not do but. GRYFFIDOR!" The hat cried at long last. Lily went to the table that was cheering, following the invisible footsteps Jason, the girl and Sirius had already walked. They were sitting together, chattering away. Lily smiled at the lot, and they greeted her happily.  
  
"Hey! Lily, right? Cool! I'm Christine!" the energetic blonde introduced herself. "Okay, so do you know anyone here? So far I've met Sirius Black, Jason Bones, and Melissa. I can't remember her last name. But cross your fingers that Melissa will be Gryffindor!"  
  
"Sure! We'll introduce you to Andromeda, who's Ravenclaw, Sirius's cousin, then Kristy, my cousin, James Potter, and Remus Lupin." As they spoke, getting to know each other in an animated discussion, they moved through all the way to the 'L's, when Lily's ears perked up to the name "Lupin, Remus."  
  
She listened, and it took some time before the hat came right out and shouted clearly, "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus smiled broadly as he made his way over to the table with the others. Andromeda looked enviously over to her friends at the Gryffindor table from her Ravenclaw position.  
  
"McFlurgy, Melissa!" Lily looked up at the blonde who made her way to the stool. "Gryffindor!" the hat cried. Lily watched at her happily making her way over. She chose a seat next to her pears.  
  
"Hey! Remus and. and Lily's the only other name I know, but! That's OKAY! Uh, I'm Melissa, in case you weren't paying attention!" the girl seemed of Lily's energy level, which was definitely a plus.  
  
"Hey! This is Christine, Sirius, Remus, and Jason!" Lily introduced again. So far, she had two new blonde friends. Both seemed like she would have fun with for the next seven years.  
  
She looked up as they reached the P's. "Peter Pettigrew," was sorted into Gryffindor, as well. He was a short, tubby, mousy-haired boy. James was next. As soon as the hat touched the boy's unruly, raven hair, it shouted "Gryffindor! Most definitely!"  
  
James strode over, looking particularly proud of himself, and started talking to Melissa, Christine, Sirius, and Remus. Lily, on the other hand, was silent. She had a headache, and was sick to her stomach for some reason. She rested her head on the table, and soon drifted off to sleep. The dream she had was odd, and she felt it would have no meaning. it was just something her mind offered as entertainment, perhaps. She sat upright, quite suddenly, as she saw something in the dream. Something indeed alarming. Just as she jolted up, the wretched, detested name that she despised was called to be sorted. "Snape, Severus," the greasy-haired boy that had called her the rude name in Diagon Alley, insulted her cousin, and she'd just recalled a dream of an older version. he was placed no short of where they all expected him, in the despicable partnership of Slytherin, abode to the slimy serpent himself.  
  
Lily decided to think nothing of it, and that there was nothing to worry about. they would barely see each other, meaning there would be little chance for the dream to turn into a premonition. It was simply ridiculous to even think it could come true. Suddenly she felt very hungry and began daydreaming. She didn't care for any of the rest sorted. one or two made Gryffindor, but she failed to notice. One, if she'd cared to look, was a sluttish, snobby, blue-eyed blonde. Another was a brunette, energetic and happy, like the others, with hazel eyes. Instead, she looked over her other peers.  
  
James, who did seem incredibly short, had hazel eyes and glasses. His unruly black hair bothered lily. She wanted a comb suddenly. A comb, or scissors. Either would work. It just seemed to bother her, for some reason.  
  
Sirius was somewhat attractive, in a sense. black hair with stormy gray eyes. his hair was not nearly as unruly as James.  
  
Christine was a cute blonde. Her eyes seemed to be a different color than before, and Lily decided she'd ask her. Her hair a flipped-cut, a little below her ears. She looked so happy and energetic.  
  
Melissa had dirty-blonde hair, an inch or so below her shoulders. Her eyes were blue with hints of hazel and green in them. She was of medium height, and had a cute smile.  
  
Remus was the docile one. He had short, chocolate hair, with deep, brown eyes. His features looked worn and tired, even at his age. It worried Lily, and she had imagined him to be more the optimistic type.  
  
She looked up at Kristy, standing impatiently in line for the sorting. She was always the cute one. dainty and light, medium height, and very light brown hair. Her hair was always bouncy and happy, just like her mood.  
  
Then she thought of herself. what if she failed right out? What if she gets kicked right out? What if they realize it was all a big mistake and sent her right back home on the train?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted, though, by the shouting of her cousin's name. "Watson, Kristy," McGonagall called. Kristy walked steadily up to the Sorting Hat, looking at all her friends in Gryffindor.  
  
*Please let her be in Gryffindor,* Lily thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you all!! I hope that was long enough to make up for its tardiness! Thank you so much for reading! Please review and make me happy!!  
  
Next chapter will be first day and such. da da da da da. you guys can guess. Let your minds wander ;).  
  
Love and Peace Always,  
  
*Jenna~ 


	7. Ch 7: Mistakes

Lily & Jason have been neighbors and Best Friends forever. One day, Jason comes back from the States from vacation, and his mom sets up a "play date" for Jason and a boy Lily will learn to hate, then befriend, then to hate again, and, finally, to love. Rated PG-13 for future chapters, and language.  
  
Hey everyone!! Chapter 7!! YAY!  
  
Thanks a bunch for reviewing, all who did, and please do, all who didn't!!  
  
Mel-Mel~ you'll figure out who you end up with by the end of the story ;). And you'd better be happy. LoL.  
  
Mari~ Thanks bunches!! I just love how you name yourself.;)  
  
Kristie~ you'll find out!!  
  
A/N~ OK, just to make it clear, Melissa, Kristy and Lora (who will enter the story later on) are all friends of mine. Lora! You have a part! Not to worry! I love you! (  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter!!!!! I KNOW!!! STOP RUBBING IT IN!!  
  
Chapter 7: Mistakes  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the old hat cried out, and Lily released a sigh of relief. She had a group and the group would all be together, with the exception of Andromeda. She would miss Andromeda, but never before had she had one real group of feminine friends like the one she had a feeling this year would prosper.  
  
She grinned widely as the girl made her way over, grinning like an idiot. Kristy looked as if the hat had awarded her five million galleons for the prettiest-smile-in-all-of-England award.  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed in utter ecstasy, as she high-fived Lily, grinning even wider when they did their "secret handshake." Even if it wasn't much of a secret anymore, the thought was always fun.  
  
"I can't believe we're together! Too bad Andromeda's in Ravenclaw though. I wish we could be with her," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll be able to see her most anytime. It's not like the houses mean complete segregation or anything. We still have meals and such together. We can go out on the grounds, too!" Kristy said, still grinning.  
  
As they entered a conversation with the rest of their cohorts, Lily learned the blonde was named Scylla Thomas, and was a "pure blood." The other, who Lily found was only there because her male peers were there, was Tonia Stevens. What she'd mistaken for happiness was simply her being flirty. Her spirits were dampened as she noticed two more fakes entered her midst.  
  
She mentally reprimanded herself. That was an awful thought. She was taught, and often telling others, not to judge! I'm such a hypocrite! She thought to herself, shamefully and despondently.  
  
Another girl had been sorted to Gryffindor, but was off sitting with some upperclassmen. She shrugged it off, as the headmaster began to speak.  
  
Lily looked up at the High Table. Hagrid, the large man who had led her into the castle, was at the end nearest her. The headmaster, who Lily recognized as Albus Dumbledore, the old man she'd met in Diagon Alley, was centered. The stern woman, Professor McGonagall, was seated next to the headmaster. There were, of course, the many other teachers all around the table.  
  
"Welcome! As that magnificent expressed so prudently not too long ago, welcome to another year at my favorite place in all the universe!" Dumbledore said as he beamed widely. "I would like to inform you, that eating is the most pleasurable time in my day. And seeing as that is true for so many, I also know that when hungry is the worst time to listen. Or to make people listen, for that matter. A wise man once said, "I am hungry." An even wiser man was already at the table stuffing his face. Thank you and enjoy!" the old man finished off.  
  
Lily looked up at him. None of her principals had actually been *that* open. Lily blinked and looked down her table. Suddenly, all the previously golden, empty platters had been filled with hot, wonderful food! Lily dug into the feast earnestly, forgetting all the sweets she'd had on the train.  
  
She piled her plate high with all kinds of foods, and Tonia and Scylla looked at her disbelievingly, but none of the boys did. Jason, for one, was used to Lily's eating habits. James, Sirius, Remus, and the Peter boy were all busy eating as much as Lily. Christine ate healthy portions of most of her food, while Kristy kept piling it on, but more slowly and patiently that Lily.  
  
On came dessert. Lily looked up thinking, surely, that they had run out of food. But sure her hair was red; the food kept reappearing in the dishes as they served themselves. Lily piled peach cobbler, apple and cherry pie, frozen custard, cream puffs and éclairs incessantly upon her plate. Tonia and Scylla looked upon her with disgust, as they ate small portions of fat- free yogurt. Lily spotted the yogurt and took it upon herself to gorge it onto her now empty plate.  
  
They also watched as she had in depth conversations with Jason, and as she got more attention from the boys than she did. It angered Scylla to no end that the boys would not pay her any mind.  
  
They soon finished the fine cuisine, and all the plates, serving dishes, and debris was cleared instantly. Lily looked up as Dumbledore stood and the hall and its contents became silent again.  
  
"Now all come together. You've all eaten and your attention span ought to be slightly lengthier," Dumbledore began, glancing at James and Sirius, who were snickering at something under the table, "so I shall begin my announcements.  
  
"First years are to note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils.  
  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing on his or her house teams should contact Madam Haggle. Although, I will inform you that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor house teams have no remaining open slots.  
  
"One last announcement. We have a new professor amongst us! Everyone, a loud round of applause for Professor Potter, the new Ancient Runes Professor!" Everyone applauded, and several older students, all-looking about the age of fifteen, stood and clapped the hardest.  
  
"Now before you all are off to bed, we of course have one last task! Everyone pick out their favorite tune, and let us sing the school song!"  
  
The whole school began to bellow:  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something please,  
  
Whether is be old and bald,  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do with filling,  
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
  
Bring us back what we've forgot,  
  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
  
And learn until are brains all rot."  
  
Everyone cut off at different times. Lily stood aghast, thinking of what an odd way it was to start a year. She looked at Scylla and Tonia who looked bored and rolled their eyes at each other.  
  
"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Bedtime! Now off you trot!"  
  
The Gryffindors all stood and filed out in a group. The leader of the group lead them up stairs and down corridors, until finally they arrived in front of a portrait of a portrait of an extremely plump woman in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked.  
  
"Patronus," the leader, a prefect, as Jason called them, said. She stood tall over them and led them into a round hole in the wall as the portrait swung open. They all scrambled through the hole to reveal a large room. "This," the girl said, "is the Gryffindor common room." The room was drenched in scarlet and gold; it was cozy, filled with squashy armchairs. The girl directed the girl through one door to their dormitory, and the boys through another. At the top of the spiral staircase, Lily found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. The girls all quickly changed into their pajamas, but none of them were tired enough to sleep. So, Lily quickly walked over to a girl with light brown hair of medium height, whom she had not yet met.  
  
"Hello!" she greeted the girl. "Lily Evans, you?"  
  
"Lora McKinnon," the girl said shyly. Lily grinned and Scylla motioned them all to the center of the dorm, where they sat in a circle.  
  
"Okay, so, we all know each other. anyone have any crushes yet? I, for one, thought that James wasn't exactly hard on the eyes. Nor was his friend, Sirius. In fact, I found myself attracted to all the boys in are year. That is, except for that filth Pettigrew. What a *wanna-be*! What about you, Lily?" Scylla said, an almost-genuine looking smile on her face. Lily looked at her oddly, feeling that it was an odd way to start the group's acquaintances off, but she responded shyly.  
  
"Well, not really anyone. Potter's most definitely nothing special. Just a smart mouthed jerk, really," Lily said.  
  
"Oh c'mon!" Tonia said, apparently understanding Scylla's reason for the conversation. "You looked pretty friendly with all of them. Especially that Jason Bones chap. I saw how you two flirted -" At this, Lily let out a chuckle.  
  
"Me and *Jason*? Yeah right!" she laughed. Kristy, too, joined in the mirth. "We've known each other for, like, EVER!"  
  
"Really! I mean, their practically brother and sister! There's no separating those two, honestly!" Kristy laughed. This, apparently hadn't been the answer Scylla and Tonia had wanted.  
  
"Well, how about you, Watson? Surely *you* must have *some* interest," Scylla tried again. This time she struck.  
  
"Well, that boy, Brian Rockwell, was pretty cute. The Ravenclaw blonde? Mmmm. he was cute!" she said, smiling. Lily looked at her as if she could throw up. She'd seen the boy picking his nose during the sorting. Tonia caught the look.  
  
"What? Lily still think boys have cooties?" she laughed maliciously. Lily rolled her eyes at her and Scylla.  
  
"Oh, Tonia, that is so lame. It's not Lily's fault she's not as mentally & hormonally mature as us," Scylla said spitefully, with a smirk. Lily just groaned. She brought this upon herself. She had too perfect an image of Hogwarts, now it had to come crashing back.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to bed, and, if you don't mind, you can shut your insufferable yaps," Lily said as she reached in her trunk, grabbed her book, climbed in bed and tore the curtains shut.  
  
"Someone's PMS-ing," Tonia said in an undertone. Christine, Lora, Kristy and Melissa shot her a glare, and they all followed Lily's lead and went to bed. "Fine, I guess you all are just up past your bedtimes."  
  
~*~*~*~*In the Boys' Dorms.*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh. I'm dead beat!" Jason said, as he threw on his pajamas and collapsed on his four-poster.  
  
"Me too. you guys ready to do the prank tomorrow? Shouldn't be too hard. We're all in the same house, so we don't have to worry about meeting in the hall or anything. We can just all get up and throw it together," James said, as he stretched, yawned, and then mimicked Jason, flopping down on his own bed.  
  
"Yeah. whatever. just go to sleep!" Sirius said from his bed, throwing a pillow and James.  
  
"Someone fell asleep on the wrong side of the bed tonight," James said as he winked, blocking the throw pillow. He earned small, tired laughter through out the room, before Sirius answered.  
  
"Haven't gotten a chance TO fall asleep on the wrong side of the bed, yet, Potter! So shut up!" But there was no need for him to say this, for the rest of the room was already on the ride to the land of Nod.  
  
~*~*~*~*The Next morning*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily woke up before everyone else and showered. By the time she got out, Lora, Kristy and Melissa were awake, while Christine still slept on like a rock. She figured Tonia and Scylla were already showering in another bathroom.  
  
"Top of the Mornin' to ya!" Kristy said, in a strong Irish accent. Lily laughed, and returned her grin.  
  
"So, who's up for pancakes? Or whatever Hogwarts has for breakfast!" Lily laughed. Christine's ears seemed to perk up at the words "pancakes" and "breakfast". She jumped out of bed once she was sure she heard what she heard.  
  
"Pancakes." she said, a drowsy, desiring look on her face. "Yummy pancakes. with syrup. and butter. and whipped cream. and strawberries. and syrup. and more whipped cream." She began heading toward the door in a state of bliss, when Lily suddenly grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Hun, I don't expect you're planning to go down in your bedclothes, are you?" she asked skeptically. Christine shrugged.  
  
"Actually, I was. But then, I'm guessing they wouldn't like that too much, would they?" she said, surrendering.  
  
They all dressed as fast as they could, and soon headed down to breakfast, meeting the boys along the way.  
  
"Mornin' Ladies!" Sirius said, with a bow. "After you, m'dears! Christine, Melissa, dear Kristy, um. Lora? Yeah! Lora! Lady Lily!"  
  
"Howdy Sirius. Morning Jason! Oddly comforting still eating breakfast with you and seeing you first thing in the morning still!" Lily said, a grin plastered on her face. Scylla and Tonia watched from the staircase at the girls down at the bottom, happily greeted by the boys. Jealousy shown brightly in their eyes. A third year girl, who was passing, snorted as she saw the two girls gazing enviously atop the staircase. "Excuse me, you're kind of in the way," she said.  
  
The girls went down to see the boys, and started flirting. James and Sirius were the only ones who paid them any mind. Jason and Remus openly rolled their eyes, while Peter didn't respond mainly due to the fact he was just standing there, not being flirted with in the first place.  
  
They headed down to eat, and as Christine piled heaps of pancakes and waffles with millions of condiments, McGonagall came around, handing out schedules. They all compared them, and found they had all the same classes. James looked up at the Slytherin table, and signaled for the rest to do the same.  
  
"You guys will have quite the show coming up," James said with a wink. Tonia and Scylla were very angry when they noticed it was not at all aimed to them, but at the other girls in their dorm.  
  
Lily was about to open her mouth to question, when there was a loud, rude noise erupting from the Slytherin table. Particularly beneath one Severus Snape. It continued to erupt about the hall, and students laughed loudly. James and Sirius were among the loudest of the lot.  
  
"Ah. muggle whoopee cushions with that popping powder stuff sure hit the spot!" James laughed out. "Thanks Jason! Gee. muggles must have loads of fun with their pranks!" Lily couldn't help cracking a smile. Sure, she knew it was wrong of the boys to do that to Snape, but Lily couldn't help finding it amusing. Particularly when she thought of how rude Snape had been to her and Kristy.  
  
McGonagall walked over to the Slytherin table to expect what was going on. She did not look down upon the crude muggle instrument kindly. She immediately signaled the hall to silence, which it immediately obeyed.  
  
The first year Gryffindor boys may have only been ickle firsties, but they were not stupid. They knew when to silence themselves under McGonagall's hot glare. Lily smiled down at her porridge.  
  
McGonagall held up a whoopee cushion smeared and filled with grotesque- looking powder.  
  
"This," McGonagall said, "has got to be one of my more shameful first-day experiences. Who, may I ask, came up with this *witty* little hoax?" James was about to stand up when Lily immediately kicked him. He looked over at her. She raised an eyebrow and asked in an undertone, "Are you really that thick?" James shot her a mischievous grin with his eyes glinting. "Idiot," she muttered.  
  
"Come forward, the humorous character who came up with this little gag deserves recognition." You could tell James was having a hard time sitting, but he figured that he shouldn't try it on McGonagall. "So this came anonymously? Out of thin air?  
  
"Well then I expect this not to happen again, and if it does, I assure you, there will be *plenty* of knowledge about who you are. We will also rest assured of where to find you. IN MY OFFICE." James gulped. He mentally thanked Lily. First day in a professor's office for getting into trouble would have gotten him killed, courtesy of his mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*After breakfast.*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily, Jason, Kristy and Christine started heading towards their first class, transfiguration, while Melissa, Remus and Lora headed up to get their books. James, Sirius, Tonya and Scylla stayed behind.  
  
When they entered the classroom, Lily sat between Kristy and Jason, with Christine on the other side of Kristy. As students entered, they kept looking over at Lily and Jason, whispering. Then, Brian Rockwell, the Ravenclaw Kristy fussed up to liking, entered. A giggling girl ran up to him and whispered in his ears. He looked confused and she pointed to Kristy. She blushed scarlet.  
  
They looked up again and Brian was coming over. "So according to Valerie, you're spreading rumors that we're going out?" he said. "Listen. I don't even know you, so you mind buggering off?" Kristy's eyes swelled the size of softballs. She turned bright red and shook her head.  
  
"No. you sure it's me? I don't really know you either," she said quickly. She looked up at him and he looked a little harder at her.  
  
"You're Kristy, right? I mean, how many other Kristys could be in the school?" he interrogated. Kristy blushed harder.  
  
"She has no idea what you're talking about, Brian," Lily said, feeling a little annoyed. The boy looked at her and Jason sitting together.  
  
"And you two are going out, right?" he alleged. "That's what Valerie says everyone's saying." Lily blushed a hotter red than her hair.  
  
"We're *not* going out! I don't know who Valerie is, but none of what she's saying is true!" Lily spat hotly. Jason was starting to look uncomfortable. "We're not going out, Kristy's not spreading rumors, and don't start a sentence with 'Valerie says,' ever again!" Lily shouted. Jason looked more uncomfortable. A mad Lily was never very happy business. "Where'd she get it from, anyway?"  
  
"She says she heard it from Megan."  
  
"Who heard it from.?"  
  
"Tonya and Scylla who said you told them that last night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank ya all for reading!! Got to make this A/N short.  
  
Thank you all very much! Hope it's a good chapter. I don't know about the title. kind of sucks I know.  
  
Hopefully I'll update again on time next week!!!  
  
Love and Peace always,  
  
*Jenna~ 


	8. Betrayal, Spitballs, and Crushed Kitties

Lily & Jason have been neighbors and Best Friends forever. One day, Jason comes back from the States from vacation, and his mom sets up a "play date" for Jason and a boy Lily will learn to hate, then befriend, then to hate again, and, finally, to love. Rated PG-13 for future chapters, and mild language.  
  
Hey everyone!! I'm sooo sorry about this not exactly being on time!! I really am! I'll try harder next week. it's just I got so caught up in these stories. by Autumn Amethyst. Who, I must say, is truly a wonderful writer.  
  
I swear to work harder!  
  
Disclaimor: I don't even think I'm old enough to have copyrights to the whole "Harry Potter" idea..  
  
Chapter 8: Betrayal, Spitballs, and Crushed Kitties  
  
"Scylla? That. what exactly did Scylla tell you?" Lily said, fuming, her face the color of her face in pure fury.  
  
"Lil, maybe it was some kind of mistake -" Jason tried, but Lily shot an angry look at him and he slid further down in his chair.  
  
"Listen, I just don't think you should just start spreading rumors on the first day, so if you could just -" Brian began.  
  
"We are not spreading rumors! About you, about me and Jason, about Kristy, none! Okay? If anyone's spreading rumors, it's those Scylla and Tonya brats! So bugger off!" Lily screamed hotly. Those red heads sure have hot tempers. Kristy and Jason both knew that well. too bad Brian didn't.  
  
"So what? You're going to accuse someone you don't even know? For all we know you could just be trying to switch the blame off you -" Lily stood up, eyes flashing. She was short tempered. this Brian bloke was really pushing her nerves hard to a point that Lily was out of control.  
  
"Listen, you don't go back to your pretty little friend over there and shut your big mouth, before I make you, and you will land on your pathetic RUMP!"  
  
"Lil, maybe you should -" Christine began, but Jason shook his head. He gulped and had a warning look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm not afraid of some little wimpy girl who happens to think she's all- that. try me!" Brian said. Lily countered by kicking him in his shins. Hard. Her heavy boots making direct contact.  
  
Brian wailed in pain, glared at Lily, then hopped back to his group of Ravenclaw friends. Lily waved Remus, Melissa, and Lora over as they entered. They quickly explained what Scylla and Tonia had done, and they each looked just as angry as Lily had, but Jason doubted they would release the anger in a similar way to Lily.  
  
"I was sitting right next to you! You told them that the chances of you and Jason ever going out were, like, nil! No offense, of course, Jason," Melissa seethed angrily to Lily, shaking her head.  
  
"Speak of the Devil." Remus muttered as Scylla and Tonya entered, giggling at James and Sirius.  
  
Lily glared as they came waltzing over. Lily glanced, thankfully at the remaining two seats. Surely, James and Sirius would sit there, and not give Scylla and Tonya a chance to sit with them.  
  
Then she realized what she'd thought. Honestly, if she'd said it aloud, it would have sounded kind of funny. Her mentally begging James and Sirius to sit with them. but she was pulled from her musing by Kristy's angry voice.  
  
"There is NO way those two brats are sitting anywhere near here!" she shouted angrily, glaring as James and Sirius pulled up chairs.  
  
"Where the heck did that come from, Kristy?" Sirius asked. He turned to Tonya who put on a hurt look.  
  
"Oh don't play innocent with me, Stevens! You and Thomas have been spreading rumors about me and Lily!" she accused hotly.  
  
"Why would I such a mean thing? I promise, Jamie, Jason, Sirius, Remi, I promise we didn't!" Tonya whined. Jason looked at her in disgust. He knew Lily too well. he knew for a fact she would never say anything like that.  
  
"I heard her full and well, last night. I thought it was true! So I was just talking to my friend -" Scylla began in an innocent tone. Lily's eyes weren't the only ones boiling up, but Jason's as well.  
  
"She said nothing of that! I've known Lily for. longer than I want to try and calculate! I know for a fact, from all the people that I've witnessed her response to from that very question about us! You little brats have no place saying that! And I know Kristy well enough; she wouldn't do that either!" Jason was fuming, and when just glanced upon, to someone just walking by, he might have looked as if he was utterly overreacting. But he couldn't take it when people used other people and stomped all over them, amused by the anguish.  
  
"Oh come on! Don't give me that one Jason. it's so lame. You may not realize it, but your precious Lily isn't quite as sweet as you seem to have thought, the little mudblood -" Scylla had pushed a little too hard. Lily, Remus, Sirius, and all the rest got very angry. They weren't about to just let her call Lily that. They knew they were up to no good after that.  
  
"Just go away, you little unworthy, snot-headed snot heads!" Kristy said, unable to think of anything much worse, as she did not curse. The two looked disbelievingly at her, until the boys shouted 'go!' rather angrily. After they left, Lily couldn't help glancing over at her cousin, the corners of her mouth turning up, a gleam in her eye. "What?" Kristy said, trying to look serious.  
  
"Thanks. but "Snot-headed snot head"?" Lily inquired innocently, a questioning look in her eye before they all started cracking up laughing histerically, unable to stop until a cat hopped mysteriously off McGonagall's desk. They all looked at it, interested. Lily leaned down to pet it, but jumped harshly back as McGonagall appeared before them.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Professor! You landed on the cat!" Sirius cried in despair. Lily was shocked by the transformation, so it was up to Melissa to slap him upside his thick, hollow head.  
  
"You dim wit! She's an animagus! For God's sake. 'You landed on the cat!' Have you Ino/I sense at all?" she asked, Sirius replied with a sheepish grin, and Mcgonagall cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"Yes, correct, Ms. McFlurgy, I believe it was?" McGonagall said. "Ten points to Gryffindor!" Melissa shot them all a grin, while Sirius muttered something that sounded remotely to the effect of 'show-off.' Mcgonagall continued. "This class you may find most difficult. A subject requiring hard work, and not such hard heads. You will find it mandatory that you pay attention. Any note passing, talking out of turn, or rude behavior over all will not be tolerated in this classroom. Am I understood? Any rule-breakers will find themselves seated in detention, and far less points in their hourglass, I'm warning you."  
  
She continued droning on, and occasionally Lily would snap back to reality, but generally she was off in her own world. She'd been up late the previous night reading, and was really tired.  
  
She sighed resignedly and looked up at the stern woman whacking her board with a pointer, obviously accumulating intensity to her point. Lily took out her parchment and attempted to take notes.  
  
While she tried, her mind merely drifted off and she began doodling all over her parchment, listlessly.  
  
Until something hit the back of her head and summoned her harshly back of reality.  
  
A very wet something.  
  
A very wet something that plopped it's mushy, gooey, papery self right into the back of her neck.  
  
A something that felt very much like a spitball. Coming from someone just around the table.  
  
An annoying, short someone with unruly, jet-black hair and glasses.  
  
A very dead, annoying, short someone with unruly, jet-black hair and glasses. Whose glasses would be soon broken, courtesy of Lily.  
  
"Potter." she growled as she turned around angrily to face the demon spawn sitting behind her, pretending to look innocent.  
  
"Yes peanut?" James asked innocently.  
  
***A/N- Yes I'm thinking the same thing. IWhere the heck did *peanut* come from?/I***  
  
In response, James Harold Potter received a very large spitball to the face. Lily smirked.  
  
And she turned around, continuing to take notes on Mcgonagall's behavioral lectures, the conduct expected of the class, and the general overview of the plans for the class over the next seven years.  
  
But the plans she did not mention were the things they'd learn for life. The things that would effect them forever and past. The things that would sorrowfully and joyfully effect generations to come. The things that would haunt over them perpetually, that would matter for longer than just temporarily. That how your hair looks or how many pranks you play in a day do not matter. That over-working yourself was not the answer to life, and was not the only way to be successful. But to love, and cherish those around you, and to be honest with yourself and your loved ones was what really mattered in the rough course of Life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading!!! Sorry for the shortness and the lateness, but I hope you liked it nonetheless! Please review! I lover reading reviews!! I love it very, Ivery/I much indeed!!  
  
Lora~ Of COURSE you have a part in my story!!! You, Kristy, Christine, and Melissa have been 4 of the most supportive people and have written some of my favorite stories! I love you guys and I couldn't possibly leave you out!!!  
  
Katie~ Later in the story, you will find that she does like boys. She's no lesbo, or anything ;) just doesn't like to share openly. You know what I mean? Yeah.  
  
Melissa~ *grin* How could I not? *winks* Hee hee I thought this title was a little better than the previous. then again, most titles could be better than the last. I just hope this chapter is OK even though it's kind of short and late!  
  
Shadowed.Phoenix~ Hm. I'm not too sure about how everyone will end up, yet. good idea!! I had it worked out. then I changed my mind. lol I have plenty of time to work that out!  
  
GoddessMoonLady~ Yep, those two *will* be trouble! 


	9. Those silly conversations

Lily & Jason have been neighbors and Best Friends forever. One day, Jason comes back from the States from vacation, and his mom sets up a "play date" for Jason and a boy Lily will learn to hate, then befriend, then to hate again, and, finally, to love. Rated PG-13 for future chapters, and mild language.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ugh. I have been so busy!! And I'm afraid next weekend won't be much better! I'm just starting this chapter on the 29th!! I'm awful. don't remind me. *Shakes head in shame* I'm terribly sorry for the lateness, but I've also been quite stuck. Two very clashing things.  
  
And here I am, moving again, on the 19th OF OCTOBER!!!  
  
I was thinking about taking this chapter directly into third year or something. But then it seemed much too soon to start that skipping. I'll show you all a quick overview of my overall segment outlay:  
  
After a bit of first year, I planned to skip right into third. I  
planned to write a bit in there, then skip to fourth year, where there  
are a few parts planned. Then to fifth year, only a bit, so I can fit  
in another few crucial bits. Then most of sixth and all of seventh.  
For summers, I wanted to do before and after third, then between  
fourth and fifth, before sixth, then some major stuff throughout the  
summer before seventh.  
  
Eh, just so you all understand a few of my contemplations. My mind's to screwed up to fully understand, though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadowed.Phoenix~ Hey chica/chico! Which are you? Hee hee. Just curious, so that I can address you. anyway, thanks for the extensive reviewJ!! They make me happy!! Very happy!! But then, so do short reviews. come to think of it, I love any form of a review!! Even a flame!! About the thing with everyone getting together & such. I do love that part about writing! Fixing everything to an almost perfect storyline, then deleting it all to be filled with a new idea! Especially with couples! *Grin* and I couldn't help the peanut line. In a story called 'Hem Hem this, Hem Hem That' by Juliet- Jane James is constantly calling Lily pumpkin. I'm just so amused by that. And I don't know, but peanut just flowed from my fingers, you know? And I appreciate all the flattery and wonderful things you said about the last chapter. I'm the type who loves to foreshadow like that. I'm no good at any other form of foreshadowing, but that is something I seem to love. That, and writing in general! And food! And reading!  
  
Melissa~ Yes, maybe. I'm not sure who's with Sirius. but I can't reveal it nonetheless! Christine got Sirius in my other story. but I'll talk to her and the rest of you. I think I have it all planned, except Lora. Who, gets a new friend.*winks* but not for a few years!! It could change. With my mind in the state it's in, Lora could be married 5 times with 20 kids (I won't let that happen Lora! You CAN afford protection! Ha, sorry, joke with my cousin) so you could end up a widow or Christine could end an old crimpled lady disguised newly as a squib who happens to live down the street from Harry, like I planned for my last story. You never know, I may just go crazy before that time. And yes, that whole short chapter thing *does* suck. particularly when you have to write it. Because I know how short it is, and it feels pointless.  
  
Lora~ I totally agree. This, a dream for sure, is going to be a fic that expresses how they came to be the great people they are. I've planned tragedies (tear), surprises, romances, and anything you can think of. I've had the very same dream-proposal reenacted in my mind thousands of times, since before I first started that first fiction of mine. Oooo. I just hope I get that far!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Gulp. Never. Ever. Will. I. Be. That. Good!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Those weird lil' conversations...  
  
Class was, after what seemed epochs, dismissed. Lily had looked at her schedule half way through and realized it was a double lesson. Oh the horror. to have their first lesson a double, and having to listen to the agony of Mcgonagall droning on about rules she would have followed anyway.  
  
Lily happily made her way to lunch. It did seem odd to have had only one lesson before lunch, but then again, it was double, and it was much longer than it would have been at her previous school.  
  
She confronted her schedule, and assessed she had History of Magic and Astronomy to look forward to. She'd always loved history. so history of magic seemed utterly wonderful! Astronomy must be fun, making assessments of and learning about the stars and other heavenly bodies.  
  
She was interrupted, again, from her musings by a boy knocking her down. She quickly gathered her books, but before she could utter an apology and scurry away, the boy grabbed her arm angrily.  
  
"Mudblood watch where you're going!" It was that greasy-haired boy, Severus Snape. She angrily wrenched her arm away from him. "What? Little mudblood not wanting to get in trouble? Nasty enough with her blood?" He laughed maliciously at his own terrible joke.  
  
"Well, Snape, what exactly *did* you have at the feast last night? Because I could hear it, and smell it, much to my distaste, might I add. Lay off the baked beans tonight, if you could do me that courtesy," she sent him a smirk as he turned red as a tomato. He threw her arm down as is disgusted he touched it in the first place.  
  
"Cute mudblood. Very cute. Mind keeping your filth away from the ground I walk on? It's dirty enough without your scum all over it!"  
  
Lily arched an eyebrow. "Really? Because I know for a fact there's dirt- repel spells throughout the castle. I'll have to talk to Mr. Filch about renewing them!" Lily said, pretending to be stunned. "Well, I must be going. I've still to find the history of magic classroom!" she added as she walked away from the angry Snape. She scurried to catch up with her friends, who high-fived and congratulated her. They had witnessed the whole scene.  
  
"Good one, Lil'!" Kristy laughed loudly. "Definitely taught him not to mess with you! I doubt we'll be getting much trouble out of that one!"  
  
"I don't! The butthead will be a slimy, greasy git for the rest of his life! Just Lily'll get to humiliate him constantly, as well! Lil', I here- by promise to help you utterly humiliate him for the remainder of his Hogwarts career!" Sirius said as he laughed. James just stood at the edge of the group, sulking.  
  
"Hey, I never could've done it without the inspiration of that piece of art at breakfast!" Lily laughed.  
  
"Well, we owe it all to James, right mate? He was the brain of the operation!" At the mention of James' name, Lily seemed to be rushed back to reality. She'd forgotten about James, odd as it seems.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ *Later in the history of magic classroom.*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was reading her Hogwarts, A History book, for the second time, when suddenly a silvery light seemed to shine onto the blackboard. Lily jumped as she realized that it was not a mere light, but a ghost!  
  
"I am your history of magic professor. You are all to address me as Professor Binns, and are to show utter respect to that name. In this class you are expected to take notes, and study well." the professor, Binns Lily recalled as she looked up on the board, continued droning on in the most monotonous voice Lily had ever heard. She stared at him blankly, willing him to make the class just a spot more interesting. It was the first lesson, and already she was bored out of her mind, resorting to passing notes to Kristy.  
  
Which, of course, meant going through James Potter.  
  
"Potter, pass it to Kristy," she hissed. James shot her a mischievous grin, and commenced to open the note. Lily tensed and murmured, "Do it and die, Potter."  
  
"Only joking," he muttered as he folded it back up and handed it to Kristy. Kristy snorted softly when she read the note. She wrote back to Lily, and kicked it beneath James. James looked at them, telling them they'd better not, that he'd catch it whether they threw it or kicked it.  
  
Lily wrote another note, and threw it to Kristy. James discreetly dove for the note, but missed.  
  
Kristy opened it and found Lily had written, "Just throw it. Potter can't catch anyway." This, of course, launched another fit of giggles. James arched an eyebrow suspiciously and was now greatly determined to intercept.  
  
They went back and forth through the whole class period. James was being driven to the edge while he had no clue as to what little phrases were being passed back and forth that could be that funny. Lily was right, he could not seem to catch one for the life of him. Lily considered what he'd said in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Seeker's what I'll be next year! Promise you that!" James had boasted. And the way Lily recalled, the seeker was the one who had to spot and catch the snitch. She instigated to write another note.  
  
Kristy laughed lightly as it soared past James again, right through his arms. She opened the note and snorted at the witty little phrase.  
  
"So much for becoming a seeker," was printed in Lily's neat handwriting, in violet ink. Kristy folded the note once she'd written her reply.  
  
James soon gave up, and allowed them to continue. Soon, he passed his own note to Lily asking if he could read it after class, or something.  
  
"No," was returned on the same piece of parchment in the same violet ink. James angrily scribbled, "And why the hay not?"  
  
"Because," was, this time, in emerald ink.  
  
"Hey! That's not a reason! I want to read it!" he scripted quickly.  
  
"It's plenty a reason," came along in scarlet ink. "And hay is for horses."  
  
"I could've intercepted it and given it to Binns!" James made up, even though he would not have.  
  
"Liar. You couldn't have intercepted it if you tried," came the delayed response in royal blue ink, as she was carrying on another conversation.  
  
"So? I could have just spoke up and told Binns!" he inscribed in angst.  
  
"And I would have told him that you made it all up, and would hide the note," Lily wrote him in electric orange.  
  
"Great, lying to a teacher. Wonderful start. I have my mother here for God's sake! Who would he believe?"  
  
"Well, if your mom's shared a single story, most likely me," she continued in magenta, with a small flourish.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What? It's true. I would believe me over you, especially after hearing your mom's stories," Lily replied, this time in lavender.  
  
"What's with the colors?" James inquired.  
  
"What do you mean?" came in lime.  
  
"Why can't you pick one color?"  
  
"Why would I?" appeared in periwinkle.  
  
"Any normal person would," he explained.  
  
"And since when do you consider me normal?" she wrote in gold.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Exactly," was printed in red-orange.  
  
"Do you seriously carry that many inkwells?"  
  
"Yup," in sky blue.  
  
"You're truly crazy."  
  
"You betcha'!" this in electric yellow.  
  
"Get help." there was not immediate response, and James eyed Lily as she dug through her bag. He snatched up the parchment from her, and scribbled, "what are you doing?"  
  
She grinned up at him sheepishly as she produced another inkwell. "This is my last inkwell." He looked upon it happily as she produced a final inkwell, looking defeated. Then he frowned as he read it.  
  
The message was in rainbow.  
  
*****A/N: Okay, I don't mean to interrupt my chapter or anything (and I hate to do this) but I just wanted to explain my insanity a bit.  
  
I do this to my friend (switch pens and stuff in the middle of a note, though) and it drives her NUTS. It's just so much fun! But I can never decide what I want to use!! Anyone else ever have such a predicament?  
  
And the things with the little "he can't catch anyway" stuff was similar to a conversation me and my friend had in class once! Of course, I didn't refer to his reference of being seeker, obviously... but otherwise it was very similar! Mari you remember that one? Lol. On with the show!*****  
  
~*~*~*~*At dinner, after astronomy*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily and James were mocked by the group, typically Sirius and Kristy, for spending all of history of magic writing notes back and forth. "Lovebirds," Sirius would say, "honestly, that sounds so sweet. Lily and James Evans. Jamie Jr. Evans. Ickle Sirius Jamie Evans Jr." Lily raised an eyebrow skeptically. Kristy whacked him upside the head. Remus just shook his head, as he pulled a book out of his bag. "What?" Sirius asked. "I think those are perfectly acceptable names! Jamsie Jr. will be happy. And he'll also be happy with his sister, Dandelion Pickle Evans." Christine snorted.  
  
"You plan to name Lily's only dear daughter 'Dandelion Pickle'?" she asked doubtfully. Sirius nodded his head in pride.  
  
"Why of course! She's got to be a flower! And what perdier a flower than a dandelion? And don't forget Sirius Jamesie Jr.!" Sirius exclaimed happily. "'Cause I'm the godfather, and so you named him after me! Isn't that clever?" The group began to cough loudly.  
  
"So, you'll kill me off, kidnap my children, saying you're the godfather, rename them and bring all shame unto the Evans family name? When this family shouldn't even be the Evans, seeing as if I marry Potter, we'd take the male's name," Lily pointed out. Sirius pouted.  
  
"Nuh-uh! They would take *you're* name!" Sirius whined.  
  
"No, Sirius. If Lily marries, she takes her husband's name. You'll live. You're rarely right anyway, I don't exactly understand why you do this," James said, rolling his hazel eyes.  
  
"You're all wrong!" Sirius cried. "You're all just taking her side because.because you're all just JEALOUS!" Sirius's outburst caused many skeptical stares, Lily patting his shoulder.  
  
"Sirius, you're right. If I, or any of us, ever marry you, you can take our names. And, you can even name your daughter Pickle, if it means that much to you," Melissa said sympathetically. She, too, gave him a comforting pat, and Sirius sucked up a deep breath and said a barely audible "thank you".  
  
James simply shook his head at the idiocy of his best friend. Only Sirius would bring any of them down to such a level.  
  
"Now that this little conflict has blown over, Mr. Black, would it be okay for me to make a few announcements?" Professor Dumbledore said as he stood. Sirius nodded solemnly.  
  
"Excellent first day, everyone! Rest up so tomorrow you can be ready bright and early once again for another day's worth of classes!" The hall seemed to groan in unison, and Dumbledore chuckled lightly as he sat.  
  
"Well, me chum in America could not fathom us not having class till 9 A.M. or something! He goes 7:45 in the morning until 2:30! He even has friends who go until 3:30, but they start at the same time! So it was awfully amusing to see his face when I told him we have free periods. Sent him over the top, it did," Jason said cheerfully to Lily. She laughed.  
  
"Chim, chim cher-ee! Chim, chim, cher-ee!" Sirius began to sing brightly. Lily shook her head.  
  
"Please do not start singing *that*. it's been a LONG day," Lily complained. This only made Sirius want to cheer her up, so he sang more brightly than ever.  
  
"Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
  
A sweep is as lucky  
  
As lucky can be  
  
Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
  
Good luck will rub off when  
  
I shake 'ands with you  
  
Or blow me a kissAnd that's lucky too  
  
Now as the ladder of life  
  
'As been strung  
  
You may think a sweep's  
  
On the bottommost rung  
  
Though I spends me time  
  
In the ashes and smoke  
  
In this 'ole wide world  
  
There's no 'appier bloke  
  
Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
  
A sweep is as lucky  
  
As lucky can be  
  
Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
  
Good luck will rub off when  
  
I shake 'ands with you  
  
Or blow me a kiss  
  
And that's lucky too  
  
Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
  
A sweep is as lucky  
  
As lucky can be  
  
Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
  
Good luck will rub off when  
  
I shake 'ands with you  
  
Or blow me a kiss  
  
And that's lucky too  
  
Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chiminey  
  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
  
When you're with a sweep  
  
You're in glad company  
  
No where is there A more 'appier crew  
  
Than them wot sings  
  
"Chim chim cher-ee  
  
Chim cher-oo!"  
  
On the chim chiminey  
  
Chim chim cher-ee  
  
Chim cher-oo!"  
  
*A/N- Incase anyone was wondering, that's Dick van Dike in Mary Poppins*  
  
Lily groaned.  
  
"Where the heck do you find the time to memorize this kind of thing?" she asked him in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, me and Jamie watch those kind of movies all the time at- " Sirius began, but James quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"He's an idiot with too much time on his hands. Go figure. So why don't we all just eat?" James said.  
  
"Sirius. Get. A. HOBBY FOR GOSH SAKE!" Melissa shouted as Sirius started humming "Part of that World" from Little Mermaid.  
  
"But this is my hobby!" Sirius argued.  
  
"What, may I ask, is that?" Melissa snapped.  
  
"Well, memorizing Disney songs, of course!" Sirius exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. James rolled his eyes.  
  
James dealt out food onto his plate, and no one seemed able to shut Sirius up. Until, that is, he hit "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" from Lion King.  
  
"Sirius. If you do not SHUT UP, there will be NO Little Mermaid, Aladin, or Lion King for a month. You understand me?" Remus scolded, looking up from his book and taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Sirius nodded profusely, a terrified look on his face.  
  
Later that night, up in the common room...  
  
Several blown up castles, four games of poker leaving earnings in ash, and two games of ultimate B.S. later, Sirius chirped, "Remi, you wouldn't *really* take Nala or Ariel or Jasmine away from me, would ya' ol' pal?"  
  
"I bloody would, hands down, no regrets," Remus said monotonously. Sirius whimpered in agony.  
  
"You're terrible, Remi, you know that?" Sirius whined.  
  
"You betcha'!"  
  
"Jamie! You wouldn't let Remi take my Disney away, would ya? Ol' buddy? Ol' pal?" Sirius pleaded, more desperate with each word as he failed to even receive a single waver in James face.  
  
"Sure would, Sirius, pal."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Atleast I don't scream obscenely annoying baby songs."  
  
"You make it sound as if I was the *only* one running around in shower caps and superman boxers singing Barney and Hercules and stuff!" Sirius defended, hinting to James, whose eyes bugged out.  
  
"Sirius. That was years ago," Remus said, monotonously. James breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Nuh uh! He just told you guys that-"  
  
"Sirius!" James said, glaring. "Fine, we won't take your precious movies away if you just SHUT UP!"  
  
"Okey-doke."  
  
"Good. Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
There was quiet for several minutes as the group did homework.  
  
"I can go the distance, if I can be strong... I'll be there someday-" softly arouse over the silence.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Yes'm?" came the reply.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Yes'm."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yes'm?"  
  
"Don't say "Yes'm"... it's not very masculine."  
  
"Yes'm."  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Yes'm?"  
  
"I thought I told you to stop!"  
  
"I did. Now the "'m" stands for merm, instead 'a ma'am."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yes'm?"  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"Thank'm."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yes'm?"  
  
"What's a merm?"  
  
"Dunno'm."  
  
"Then why the hey are you calling me "'m"?"  
  
"Cause'm."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FINALLY! DONE! FINISHED: 6:41 PM Wednesday, November 26, 2003!  
  
Will be posted: Saturday, November 29, 2003, because of the American holiday of Thanksgiving, and because Jenna's new computer gets internet on Saturday! Speaking of which...  
  
DUDE! I GOT A DELL!  
  
Dude... Actually... this is FINALLY up 12/12 cause Jenna's dad ordered it late....  
  
Ha ha ha...  
  
Love you all lots, I hope I didn't loose reviewers!  
  
3 *Jenna:)~ 


End file.
